Renovating the Lodge
by Carlisle Cares
Summary: The Cullens and the Wolf Pack, with the courtesy of Carlisle providing the financial help, work together to renovate and add onto the Lodge the Pack built previously. This story will continue "Bella's Vampire Life Lessons." Warning: This story will contain disciplinary spanking in some chapters. If this is not your cup of tea, pour it out and move on! You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story is about the Cullens renovating the current Lodge built by the Wolf Pack. It will continue and follow "Bella's Vampire Life Lessons." This lodge was discovered and explained in a previous story of mine: "Cullen Boys Fall Camping Trip." Carlisle has offered to renovate the current lodge making it into a living quarters for Billy and Sam and Emily. Members of the Pack can also live there if they so choose, and additional individual quarters or rooms for each member of the Pack will be added onto. Also, kitchen, bathrooms, recreation room and large living room will be added along with a gym and clinic where Carlisle will base his office in caring for the Wolf Pack. Leah and Sue Clearwater will also be involved with the clinic. This story will entail the renovation of the lodge including the wolf pack and all the Cullen's. Warning: This story will contain disciplinary spanking, so be warned. If this is not your thing, please do us a favor and move on. **_

_**All characters in this story are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Only she could come up with such a group of characters that we just can't give up on. So thank you Stephenie for allowing us to continue our love of the Twilight Saga you created.**_

**Chapter 1 – Of Owls and Wolves**

_**Carlisle:**_

It's been a few weeks since the architect was here and talked to all of us about the renovations and additions to the wolf lodge. Sam, Billy, myself, Esme, Emily, Sue and Charlie Swan were here at the meeting. The plans were drawn up and we all looked them over. We took the plans to the lodge and had the Pack look at them and asked their opinions and suggestions on what to use and what to alter or redo. Eventually, the design and layout were agreed upon and we gave the architect the go ahead. We had a construction team come in and do the initial framing and layout. We are going to do the wallboard or sheet rock panels and tape and sand them and also the insulation. The walls have all been erected, we basically have to do all the inside work. We are having construction people come out and show us what needs to be done and they will come and inspect our work and give us any pointers or help.

The idea is for the pack and the rest of us to learn how to do this type of work. Sam, Billy and I thought it would be a good learning experience for the Pack and our children to see how to do this type of work and an opportunity to work together and with others. The point we want to make the most is to show them what you can do with guidance and the pride and satisfaction you will receive after a monumental task like this is completed by your own hands. It will show them, once it is completed, what they have accomplished and will now be able to enjoy and live here. From their hard work, will come a lifetime of experience and a place they can be proud to say they helped build and reap the many rewards of living together as a Pack.

The living spaces will be given to each member of the pack with each having their own room, along with kitchen, recreation room, gym, kitchen area, meeting room, dining room and multiple bathrooms for all to enjoy. Also, there will be the private living quarters for Sam and Emily and a private living area for Billy. Everyone has been excited and this Saturday we are going to all meet at the lodge and get started. The roof and outer and inner walls are all finished. Esme, Emily and Sue are looking at kitchen equipment and furniture along with linens and decorations. Esme is in her glory and Emily and Sue are just as excited. My medical and treatment rooms are also being constructed. This will be quite the place when we are finished with it.

Saturday has finally arrived and Esme, Emily and Sue are at the Lodge checking out how many decorations they will need and supplies for each member of the Pack. All of us are also going to go over there as all of my children will be helping with the renovations and the girls are free to help the women with their task. My boys and I are going to join in helping with the inside construction of putting up the drywall while the girls are doing other things. I thought this would be a good opportunity for me to spend more time with all of my sons, especially Seth. Jake will have Billy nearby, but I really want to be there for my baby cub, Seth. Esme and I have always been especially close to him, having only Leah and Sue with no male influence in his life since their father, Harry Clearwater, died. Seth and I grew especially close when we took our trip to Isle Esme this past summer. I want to continue that bonding with him. I love all my children, but all of the others either have their mate, Jake has Billy and Leah has her mother along with David, her boyfriend. Seth of course has Sue Clearwater, but she and Charlie Swan are getting married and since we have adopted our wolf children, I'm his father now and I want to have that father/son relationship with my little Cub.

"Boys, are all of you ready to go to the Lodge yet?" I called to them.

"Yep! Waiting on you old man," Jake yelled.

"Jake, don't start your foolishness," I warned him.

"Hey come on Eddie, hang up your cell phone. You're going to be seeing Bella in a few minutes, give it a rest, lover boy," Emmett yelled to Edward.

"I told you not to call me Eddie," Edward said ending his call with Bella.

"Oh sorry, I forgot, Eddie," Emmett said laughing.

"You're despicable. By the way Emmet, Billy said there is an infestation of owls all around the Lodge," Edward said looking serious. Everyone was laughing at that.

"What? Owls? I hate owls! We have to trap them cause that one that attacked me is out for revenge, I know it is. Pops, we have to get some owl traps," Emmett said with a serious tone.

"Sure Em, anything you say," Jake said laughing and rolling his eyes at Emmett and then making the cuckoo sign behind Emmett's back. "Exactly what is an owl trap?"

"Well, it's a…it's a…you know…an owl trap," Emmett said to Jake.

"No, I don't know. What's it look like," Jake persisted on purpose.

"Well…it's a…a…trap…an owl trap," Emmett said

"Oh, that explains it," Jake said and then walked over toward me. "Boy you've got an eternity of work there, Dad. Better get started now, it's only going to get worse. Good luck!" Jake said clapping me on the back.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Jake.

"I'll have to check online and see if you can order them," Emmett said looking at his IPhone.

"That," Jake said pointing to Emmett.

"What's he looking for online?" I asked.

"Owl traps, Pops," Emmett answered.

"Oh, okay…what? Did you say owl traps?" I asked looking at Emmett in wonder.

"Yeah Pops, owl traps. The Lodge is lousy with them," Emmett said again trying to find them on the internet.

"Like I said, you gotta lot of work there to be done," Jake said again clapping me on the back.

"No kidding," I said absentmindedly shaking my head.

"Come on owl master, get with the program," Jake said grabbing Emmett's phone. They were going back and forth.

"Seth, how about you and I team up today and do some work together," I suggested to my cub.

"Really? That would be great Dad. We'll be the best team there and get the most work done," Seth said proudly.

"Let's get going then, the girls are already over there," I said as Seth, Edward, Jasper and I headed for the garage. Jake and Emmett were still going back and forth.

"See, I can get this small dog house and tie a piece of raw meat in there and the owl will go in there and then I can trap it," Emmett was explaining to Jake.

"How are you going to trap it?" Jake asked.

"Slam the door on it when it goes in," Emmett said.

"Where are you going to be?" Jake asked.

"Hiding up in the tree waiting for it to go in," Emmett explained.

"Where's the dog house going to be? On the ground?" Jake asked.

"No silly, owls don't walk on the ground. The dog house trap will be up in the tree also. I'll nail it to a branch or something," Emmett said rolling his eyes at Jake now.

"Let me get this straight, you're going to put a dog house in a tree and bait it with raw meat, and then sit in the tree and wait to slam a door on the owl when it goes in? Where's the door?" Jake asked.

"The door will be closed when the owl comes, they can smell real good, remember. He goes in and then I'll slam the door on him," Emmett said.

"What does he do, knock on the door?" Jake asked.

"Well, yeah I guess," Emmett replied.

"What if no one's home, what happens then," Jake asked anxiously awaiting this answer.

"I guess the owl will leave and try again later," Emmett said smiling from ear to ear.

"Of course! What was I thinking?" Jake said slapping his cheek.

"Yeah, really wolf bro, you losing it or something?" Emmett asked.

"Not me, but somebody sure is," Jake said rolling his eyes again.

"You know, I could make a bunch of these owl traps and sell them on Ebay! I bet I'd sell out in no time," Emmett said proudly.

"Yeah, you're sure to make a fortune," Jake said shaking his head.

"Yep, once this mastermind brain of mine starts working, there's no stopping what it can come up with," Emmett said pointing to the side of his head with his finger.

"I think it needs a jump to start working, pretty rusty up there since it's never been used," Jake said widening his eyes.

"Nah, just a little oil and it'll be humming away with more brainstorm ideas like this little gem, "The Emmett Cullen Owl Trap—Get him before he gets you! I'm a genius!" Emmett proclaimed.

"Oh yeah, make sure you put our last name on the web with that brilliant scheme," Jake said shaking his head.

"You know, I can put my story on there on how that giant owl attacked me and tried to carry me off. I should put something on there where people can tell their stories about their own owl attacks," Emmett said proudly.

Jasper, Edward and Seth were desperately trying not to laugh out loud. I was astounded at what I was hearing. This boy can't be serious, but then again, this is Emmett.

"Would you like to sit down Emmett?" Jake asked concerned.

"Nah, Pops is ready to leave," Emmett replied.

"You sure, all that thinking and planning must have taken a lot of your brain power," Jake said.

"Yeah, but I recharge quick," Emmett said walking toward the door.

"Did you hear all that Dad?" Jake asked me.

Seth and I were just standing there and Edward and Jasper were practically rolling on the floor. Seth was laughing and I was…I don't know what I was!

"Yes…I…" I tried but words left me at the moment.

"Dad…lot of work there…come on, after all that, we need to go hit something," Jake said shaking his head.

_**At the Lodge:**_

_**Esme:**_

Leah, Rose, Alice and Bella and I were talking with Emily and Sue on curtain choices and bed linens and other household décor. Things were a little edgy between Emily and Leah but they both controlled their emotions as best they could. Emily was uneasy and Leah was on edge. When Sam came in, things changed. Leah became very distant and withdrew from the conversation. Emily kept trying to pull her back in, but seeing Sam and Emily so close together, Leah became very quiet and you could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Sue, do you like the choices for the bed linens?" I asked her.

"Oh yes, the boys in the pack will love it. It has all the colors of the forest in it and it looks very woodsy and has a wilderness look," Sue agreed. Sue was also watching Leah's expression and mood change.

"Of course Sam and Emily will have to decide on their own. I'm sure Emily doesn't want their bedroom to match the pack members," Sue said as Emily and Sam laughed.

That was when Leah lost the tiny bit of control she had over her emotions and let loose on Emily and Sam.

"Yes, make their room special so they can enjoy each other's company. What type of design or pattern would go with cheating and betrayal?" Leah asked.

"Leah! Please go outside," I said firmly to her. I hated to be that way with her, but I didn't want this to escalate into a shouting match. I thought it best to remove her from the situation.

"Leah, please don't feel that way," Emily said to her cousin, Leah. "I thought we were good? We talked about this," Emily said sadly.

"How can we be good? How would you feel, Emily?" Leah said to her with tears in her eyes.

"Leah, I'm sorry…you know I couldn't control the imprinting," Sam said to Leah.

"Leah, don't act this way," Sue said to Leah.

"Yeah, that's right. It's all my fault. I'm the one who was wronged and I have to change my feelings and make like everything is all okay so Sam and Emily can get on with their lives," Leah said beginning to cry.

My girls were all watching this scene unfold. I could see they were not happy that their sister was being treated as if she was the problem. Rosalie was especially showing her unhappiness.

"You need to let this go, Leah," Sue said to her.

"How do you expect her to let it go Sue?" Rosalie said to her. "She's been devastated by this and now it's thrown in her face again," Rosalie added.

"Leah, I don't know how many times I can tell you I'm sorry," Sam said to her.

"Stop saying it then," Leah said sharply to him.

"Leah! Please go outside, dear," I said to her.

"Mom, I need to say this. You didn't have to stay with him, Emily," Leah shouted at her.

"I tried not to be with him. I told you this. We talked this all over and you said you understood. I didn't want this. It just happened. Please Leah, believe me," Emily pleaded.

"I know, but it doesn't make this any easier. I still feel betrayed by both of you," Leah shouted.

"Leah! That's enough! Outside now," I said to her before things got worse.

Leah was now crying and Rosalie, Bella and Alice went over and put their arms around her and stood with their sister. I was very proud of my girls.

"Leah! Come outside with me," I heard my husband, Carlisle say.

I turned and he was standing in the doorway with Seth next to him. Seth was very concerned about his sister. He gave Emily and Sam a hard stare. He also looked at Sue a little crossly.

"Come on, punkin, come with me," Carlisle called to Leah again. This time, Leah turned and walked to Carlisle. He put his arm around her and the two of them walked outside followed by Seth.

"I know this imprinting could not be helped Sam and Emily, but as a mother I need to say this. Don't ever hurt my daughter again, Sam," I said to him.

"I'm sorry Esme, I never wanted that to happen. I had no control over the imprinting and it's not something you can change or turn off. I never wanted to hurt her, please believe me Esme and Sue," Sam said sadly.

"I know, Sam, but it is hard to see Leah so hurt," I said to him.

"Yeah, and seeing the two of you together like this has to hurt Leah. You better keep that in mind around my sister," Rosalie said sharply.

"We can't just stop Rosalie, how would you feel if you tried not to be with Emmett?" Emily asked.

"It would be awful, but I don't like seeing my sister hurt like this," Rosalie said.

"We will do our best to be mindful of her feelings," Sam said.

"That's all I ask Sam. Thank you for your understanding. I don't want this Lodge to become a sore spot for Leah. I want her to feel at ease coming here," I explained.

"We do too, Esme," Sam replied.

_**Outside the Lodge:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

We walked a little bit away from the Lodge and stopped. I had my arm around Leah's shoulders the whole time. We stopped and faced each other.

"I'm sorry Dad, I couldn't help it," Leah said crying.

"No reason for you to be sorry, punkin. You were wronged and you are still very hurt by this. It is not an easy thing to get over," I said trying to comfort her.

"I know I shouldn't let it bother me, but I can't help it. I was doing fine until Sam walked in and they started talking about their room, I-I just couldn't handle it anymore," Leah said now crying aloud.

I grabbed her and pulled her close to me and held her while she let her emotions out. She needed to do this. I was glad I was there to lend my support to my beautiful wolf daughter.

"I'm sorry Leah," Seth said putting his hand on his sister's shoulder. Leah put her hand over his and squeezed it.

Leah cried and got it all out as I held her and Seth stood there and gave his support to his sister. I knew my wife and girls in the house heard everything also. It was best to remove Leah from that situation before more words were exchanged. I understand what happened when Sam imprinted on Emily and jilted Leah. He had no control over the situation, neither did Leah and Emily. I know Sam was deeply affected by this also and he did not want to hurt Leah like he did. Leah also knows what happened and Sam couldn't control his instincts, but that doesn't mean she has to like it, nor does she have to subject herself to this pain over again. She is our daughter now and we will protect her. After Leah had calmed down and settled down, I talked to her about this.

"Leah, you do not have to help with the Lodge renovations. We have plenty of help and there is no reason you should have to put yourself through this heartache and anguish. I'd rather you concentrated on your nursing classes," I said to her.

"No Dad, I want to be a part of the Lodge. It's my heritage also. I'm a member of the Pack. I deserve to be here and to help with it also," Leah said to me.

"Then how about this. You forget about the building and the décor. Let the others handle that. How about you help me get the clinic ready and help pick out equipment and set the clinic up for me? You can help design the clinic with your mother and me. How does that sound?" I asked her.

"Really Dad! That sounds wonderful! I'd love that," Leah said excitedly.

"I thought we were going to be partners in building, Dad," Seth said dejected.

"We are! We will do both. I will be here and we can work together and when Leah needs me in the clinic, you and I will take a break and go help there. We will still be a team, my wolf cub," I said to Seth.

"Oh good! I can't wait to help out and work with you, Dad," Seth said with enthusiasm.

"Then go get a spot for us, son," I said to him. Seth then ran inside to see what we could work on together.

"You okay now Punkin?" I asked her wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Yes Daddy. Is…is that my nickname? Punkin?" Leah asked smiling.

"Yes, is that okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, I love it. I was wondering why you never called me by a nickname. I noticed you have one for Rosalie, Alice and Bella, but you never gave me one. I thought maybe that was only for your vampire daughters," Leah remarked.

"Now listen here, Young Lady. I don't have vampire daughters and a wolf daughter, I have four daughters. I love each of you the same. You are each uniquely different and I love that. I had to come up with the perfect name for you and I finally found it. Today, it just seemed right and it fit. So, yes, you are my little Punkin! Is that understood Punkin?" I said sternly to her.

"Yes Daddy!" Leah said. She then threw her arms around me and we hugged. She then kissed me on the cheek and hugged me again. I was so happy, my face just couldn't stop smiling.

_**In the Lodge:**_

_**Esme:**_

Sue and I walked over to the window and watched as Carlisle walked Leah outside. Seth was right there standing by his sister. I was so proud of him and Leah and my darling Carlisle. He came in at just the right moment.

"I hope Carlisle isn't too hard on Leah," Sue said with a little trepidation.

"Don't worry, Carlisle knows how to handle situations like this. You just watch with me and see for yourself," I said to Sue.

We stood there watching as Carlisle was talking to her and Leah was crying. With my sensitive hearing, I heard every word they were saying. I was interpreting for Sue. Sue was astounded at how quickly my husband got control over and handled that situation. When Sue saw Leah crying and Carlisle grab and hug her letting her cry, she was overwhelmed with awe.

"Oh, I hope Carlisle doesn't scold her too much," Sue said.

"He's not scolding her. He's letting her get her emotions out and holding her in support. Now he's telling her she has every right to feel this way and that she was wronged and it is not an easy thing to get over. He now told her she does not have to help with the renovations if she does not want. She said she wanted too. He offered her to work with him in setting up the clinic. She is happy about that. Seth was a little concerned as Carlisle said the two of them would team up and work together on the Lodge. Now he told Seth that will still happen and he will work with both he and Leah. Now they are all happy. Seth is happily running in here to see what he and Carlisle will be working on," I explained to her.

Seth came bounding in and excitedly explained to me and Sue what he was doing.

"I'm going to team up with Dad and I'm going to see what the two of us can work on. Gotta go! Oh, Leah's better now," Seth said scampering away.

"What's he saying now?" Sue asked.

"Leah asked if 'Punkin' was her nickname. Carlisle has nicknames for the girls. He told her yes and she loves it," I told her.

"My children sure love you and Carlisle. I've never seen them so happy. Makes me a little sad," Sue said.

"Sue, they still love you and consider you their mother. Don't worry about that. This is all still new for them, and now they have 6 brothers and sisters. It's never dull at our house," I said to her laughing.

"I bet," Sue said laughing. "I'm just a little jealous. They don't feel this way toward Charlie. They like him and all, but not the way they feel about you and Carlisle," Sue expressed.

"Charlie is a good man, but he is quiet. He didn't have a chance to be a father to Bella. He's done well since Bella came back here. Now he'll have a chance again, 2 new chances for that matter. They will all come around. It just takes time. Leah took a while to adjust to us, but look at her now," I said motioning at the window.

"Yes, I know. She is happier now than she has been in a long time. Thank you, you and Carlisle have been wonderful to Leah and Seth," Sue said.

"I can't imagine life without them. They have just fulfilled us and made our family whole. Our whole family, including Jake, Billy, you and Charlie," I said grabbing her arm.

"Thanks Esme, I appreciate that," Sue admitted.

_**Outside the Lodge:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

"Do you want to go home, Sweetie?" I asked Leah.

"No, I want to stay and look what we need to do with the clinic, but can I call David and go out with him later?" Leah asked.

"Yes, but you will let me know when you are leaving and you are to be home by midnight and no later, Young Lady. No excuses. Understood?" I asked her.

"Yes Daddy, I'll be home by midnight," Leah promised.

"Yes you will! Now, you have something to do now, don't you Punkin?" I put to her.

"Yes sir. Will you go with me?" Leah asked me.

"Of course, come on my little Punkin," I said to her. I again put my arm around her and walked with her back into the Lodge. Leah just grinned from ear to ear.

"They're coming, let's get away from the window," Esme said to Sue. They walked back to the linens. The door opened and Leah and I stepped in.

"Leah, are you okay baby," Esme asked coming up to Leah and stroking her cheek.

"Yes Mom, Dad talked to me," Leah said.

"Good baby, you're too beautiful to be so sad and crying," Esme said putting her hand to Leah's cheek and smiling at her.

"Mom, come on," Leah said embarrassed.

"It's true, little lady. Don't you argue with your mother," Esme said giving her a smirk.

"Yes Mother," Leah said giggling. "Boy, you two sure know how to lay the law down," Leah said shaking her head.

"Yes and don't you forget it, Punkin," I said shaking my finger at her.

"Punkin?" Esme asked.

"Daddy gave me that nickname. It's about time too! I've waited long enough for it," Leah said giving her father a stern look.

"Don't take that tone with me, Punkin," I said giving her a glare.

"Ooo, I'm scared now," Leah said teasing.

"You want your curfew to be 8 o'clock?" I asked her.

"No! Sorry Daddy! Dad said I can call David and go out tonight," Leah explained to Esme. "But I have to do something first," Leah said walking over to Sam and Emily.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted Sam and Emily. I'm trying my best, but sometimes I can't bury the hurt. I'll do better. I won't be helping with the Lodge. I will be helping Dad set up his clinic though. I think that would be best for me right now," Leah apologized and explained.

"Leah, please don't stay away from me. We're cousins and I love you and I miss you," Emily pleaded with her.

"I love you too, Emily, but for now, this is the best I can do," Leah said to her. "We can still talk, but you have to understand, I'm still healing from this. I wish I could offer more, but right now, I can't," Leah explained again.

"I understand, as long as we can still talk and be cousins. Just don't stay away, please," Emily asked her.

"You know where to find me, Emily," Leah said. "Sam, I'm sorry, please understand where I'm coming from," Leah said.

"I know Leah. I never wanted this to happen or to hurt you or Emily. I wish things could have been different, but I had no control over it," Sam explained.

"I know, we'll get through this," Leah said then turned and came over by me and Esme and Sue.

"You understand, don't you mom," Leah asked Sue.

"Yes baby, I do," Sue said to her.

"Thanks mom. Dad, Mom, I'm going to go check out the clinic," Leah asked.

"Of course, Punkin, Seth and I will come in and we can work on putting the walls up in the clinic," I said to her. She kissed me and Esme and went to the clinic, calling to Seth as she made her way to the medical rooms. I put my arm around Sue and Esme. "That's one great daughter we have," I said to them.

"Yes, she is," Esme agreed.

"AHEM!" We heard and turned to see our three other daughters, Rosalie, Alice and Bella, all glaring at us with their arms crossed and tapping their feet at us.

"Is that how I look when I'm glaring at you when you've done something wrong?" I asked the three of them.

"YES!" They all said in unison.

"And you still disobey us?" I asked incredulously. "Boy, you kids have guts! I wouldn't mess with me if I gave me a look like that!" I said to them.

The three of them all looked at one another and then looked back at me, Esme and Sue. They looked at each other again.

"What can you do?" Rosalie said to Alice and Bella.

"Pitiful," Alice agreed shaking her head at us.

"Ugh, come on, it's hopeless!" Bella said as the three of them all looked back at us, shook their heads, looked at each other again, and then walked away in disgust.

"We still have it, Esme," I said giving her the hi-five!

"We certainly do, dear," Esme said agreeing with me.

"I have a lot to learn from you two," Sue said to us.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2 -- Always a Show

**Chapter 2 - Always a Show**

_**Carlisle:**_

Yesterday at the Lodge was a little trying with Leah being so close to Sam and Emily. Hopefully, working with me and Seth in the clinic part of the Lodge, will help Leah. She will not have Sam and Emily right in front of her all the time. The clinic has its own entrance along with an entrance from the Lodge also. That way members of the Tribe who need to be treated, can enter just the clinic instead of having to go through the Lodge. We did this on purpose since most of the Tribe do not know anything about the Wolves. Therefore, it is safer for the wolf shape shifters and they don't have to be on guard all the time. Today is Sunday and we are going back to the Lodge.

"Hello Carlisle and fellow Cullen's," Billy greeted us at the Lodge.

"Hi ya Pop," Jake said to his father.

"Billy, how are you today," I asked him.

"Fine Carlisle, you're my friend today not my doctor, right?" Billy asked giving a wry grin.

"I'm both all the time, Chief Black, and don't you forget it," I scolded him while shaking my finger at him.

"Ha ha, got chewed out already," Jake laughed.

"Carlisle, could all of you come into the Lodge so I can gather the Pack and make an announcement," Billy asked.

"Of course, come on family," I said to my brood.

We all made our way in and Sam and Emily were also in the main gathering room in the Lodge. Leah looked over at Sam and Emily but then cast her eyes down and concentrated on Billy. She stood near me and Esme. Billy called all of the Pack to come in since he had an announcement to make. Very quickly the Pack had assembled and wondered what this was all about as we did.

"I called you all here in order to set some ground rules," Billy began. This was met with grumbling from both sides of the fence.

"Now, now, they are common sense rules but I feel I must say them and set things on the right track from the get go. Now, as you know, Carlisle has generously offered this renovation at his expense. Therefore, when Carlisle Cullen is on the premises, he is in charge with full authority over both the Pack and his family. I want that understood by everyone and it takes place right this moment. Sam and I are the other authorities and you will obey what the three of us say. When Carlisle is not here, I am in charge with Sam right underneath me. Carlisle has the authority to dole out any punishment as he sees fit and it will be accepted with no backtalk or resistance. Is that clear to everyone?" Billy asked the Pack.

"Yes, but why? Isn't this our land and our Lodge," Paul asked.

"Yes, but since Carlisle is funding this renovation, he has say over everything. Also, you will respect and answer to Sue Clearwater, Emily and Esme Cullen also. We are the adults and you will respect all of us as your elders. This goes for the Cullen children also," Billy stated.

"Are you kidding? Who do you think we answer to now?" Jake asked his father. "Gee, talk about stating the obvious."

"Jacob, you will respect your father while he is speaking and accept his rules," I said to him firmly.

"I know Dad, but he knows we have to do what you say, he's been with us and witnessed it," Jake said shaking his head.

"I'm just making sure everyone knows and understands this, Jacob. The Pack needs to hear this also," Billy explained.

"Like we're going to disobey Dad here in front of everyone, come on Billy, smoking a little too much on the peace pipe," Jake said laughing.

"Jacob Cullen, come here," I called to my wisecracking son.

"Oh great, now look what you got me into," Jake said to Billy as he trudged over to me.

"Ah ha ha! Jake got called on the carpet," Paul said snickering.

"What did I say about respecting your father, especially while he is speaking and setting rules and guidelines," I asked him.

"I need to respect him," Jake stated with head bowed.

"Do you understand it now, or do I have to explain it a little further to you in a most embarrassing way in front of everyone?" I put to him.

"I got it, I got it, Dad!" Jake said quickly.

"You better have, now what do you have to say to your dad," I said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Dad, it just seemed redundant to me," Jake said sincerely to Billy.

"That's okay son, just remember what I said if you don't want to demonstrate for the Pack what will happen if you go against Carlisle," Billy warned him.

"You know he'd do it, too. Sorry Dad," Jake said to me as he went back to his original place.

"Now that the rules and guidelines have been set, carry on construction crew," Billy said grinning.

"Dad, are we going to work on the clinic again," Seth asked eagerly.

"Yes, we need to finish putting up the sheet rock panels and then seal them with the putty and wait for them to dry then sand them off," I explained.

"Do it at vampire speed, it will go faster," Rosalie suggested to us as she walked by.

"Not everyone is a vampire, Goldilocks," Paul sneered at her.

"Aw, shucks, too bad for you, big bad wolf," Rosalie said to Paul.

"That's enough you two, get busy and make yourselves useful," I warned them.

"Hey Jake, work with me and Jared today," Paul called to Jake.

"Okay, where?" Jake asked.

"In the living quarters, we are working on the individual rooms for the Pack," Paul explained.

"Let's put the dry wall panels up and nail them and then take a break. We don't have to put the putty on them right away," Paul suggested to Jake.

"Why not? Get it done then take a break, lazy ass," Rosalie said overhearing Paul as she walked by.

"Hey butt out Goldie and mind your own snobbish business," Paul said sharply at her.

"I'm just trying to give you some pointers, ignorant dumb animal that you are," Rosalie fired at Paul.

"Nobody asked for your input, Dumb Blond that you are," Paul shouted at Rose.

"Hey Paul, let it go, she didn't mean anything by it," Jake said to Paul.

"Yes she did, she's as haughty and insulting as she always is. Who do you think you are anyway? You walk around with your nose stuck up in the air all the time like you're better than everyone. Well, I got news for you, you miserable, snobbish, conceited, disgusting vampire, _that you are, _you're like the flu…," Paul shouted at Rose getting her face.

"Hey! Stop it Paul," Jake said to Paul. He also noticed Rosalie's eyes welling up which is unusual for her.

"Well she is! She's like the flu…you make everyone sick and they can't stand you. All people want to do around you is throw up, that's how you make everyone so miserable," Paul kept insulting Rosalie.

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking to," Jake said getting in Paul's face and shoving him back with his right hand to Paul's shoulder. Paul stumbled back.

The barrage from Paul was overheard by the Pack and the Cullen's. Emmett was making his way to the room as I was. I needed to get there before Emmett did. Little did I know what would happen next.

"You're so bowled over by the Cullen's, especially Carlisle and his little rules. How can you stand to live with her," Paul said pointing toward Rosalie. "You fight with her all the time," Paul pointed out.

"Hey, we don't fight. That's the way we talk to one another," Jake said to him.

"Well, this is the way I talk to her, so there," Paul said getting in Jake's face.

"Get out of my face Paul, and apologize to my sister," Jake threatened him.

"Ha ha, make me Cullen wolf," Paul said pushing Jake's shoulder.

"Don't mind if I do," Jake said as he grabbed hold of Paul and took him by surprise.

Paul struggled, but Jake had such a lock on him, he had no choice but to move along with Jake. Jake was bigger than Paul, and Jake drug him through the Lodge and out the front door. Rosalie was right behind them trying to keep her brother from getting hurt. All of the Pack and my children along with all of the adults came out to try to take control of this situation. I was about to intervene, when Billy grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Carlisle, let's see how this turns out," Billy suggested.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt," I said to him.

"Sometimes, my friend, we parents need to let our children handle their own problems," Billy said to me. I reluctantly agreed. How long I could hold out, I wasn't sure.

Jake walked Paul out onto the grass with Paul struggling the whole way. Now Emmett was coming at Paul fast. I flashed along with Edward and Jasper to stop Emmett. We held him back and I told him to let Jake handle this. He wasn't thrilled with that, but did as I said since we all had a good hold on him. Jake shoved Paul down onto the ground and stood towering over him. Rosalie was a little back from Jake on the side.

"Jake, let it go, he's not worth it," Rosalie said to Jake.

"How dare you talk to my sister like that. You hurt her feelings and you are going to apologize to her or else," Jake threatened Paul.

"Or else what? You don't scare me, Cullen wolf, you and your fake daddy, Carlisle," Paul shouted at him.

"Hey," Jake said shoving Paul down on the ground again. "You don't talk about my Dad like that," Jake said.

"He's not your Dad, Billy is," Paul said getting up and glaring at Jake.

"He is too my Dad. He adopted me at Billy's request and you're not going to say anything against him or my family, including my sister, Rosalie. Now apologize to her," Jake said to Paul.

"I can say whatever I want. I'm not apologizing to her, you always argue with her, so who cares?" Paul asked.

"She's my sister and that's the relationship we have together. It's between me and her. I can say that kind of stuff to her, but no one else can, so apologize," Jake demanded of Paul.

Paul just stood there glaring at Jake. "I don't have to apologize to her, Jake wimp," Paul goaded him.

"Do it Paul, then apologize to my Dad, Carlisle. You better never talk like that again against either of my Dads, Carlisle or Billy, the two men in my life I respect more than anyone," Jake demanded of Paul.

Paul stood there and looked at Jake, he then looked at Rosalie and over to where we were all standing. Seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Jake, and having encountered my ire once before, decided it was in his best interest to apologize and stop his antics while ahead.

"Aw, okay, sorry Goldilocks, didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but if you would lose the attitude, maybe people would treat you better," Paul said sharply to her.

"You're insulting," Jake said drawing back ready to punch Paul.

"Jacob Cullen! Don't you hit him," I called from where I stood next to Billy. Jake stopped and reluctantly put his fist down and stepped back from Paul.

"Yeah, listen to what your leech daddy says," Paul taunted snidely. With that, Jake swung and punched Paul in the jaw. Paul stumbled back and fell onto the ground holding his jaw.

"Never insult my sister, my Dads, Carlisle and Billy or my family again," Jake said glaring at Paul. Turning away from Paul laying on the ground rubbing his sore jaw, Jake put his arm around Rosalie who was standing there stunned with her hands covering her mouth. "Come on Rosalie, don't pay any attention to the likes of him," Jake said leading her away and back to the Lodge.

As Jake and Rosalie walked back to the Lodge, I panned the Pack and my family standing there taking this scene in. Everyone, including the Pack, had a slight smile on their faces as Jake defended his sister, family and me. I normally do not allow physical fighting, but I couldn't remove the proud grin I had on my face at my son's defense of us. Billy had the same grin, along with Esme and my girls, and Emmett had a proud look on his face as his brother came to the aide of his mate. If we hadn't been holding onto Emmett yet, I think he would have run up to Jake and picked him up and spun him around. Jake and Rosalie passed all of us and entered the Lodge. The rest of us just stood there looking after them. I looked down at Billy who looked up to me.

"I don't think I've ever been prouder of that boy," Billy said to me.

"Me either, Billy," I said patting his shoulder and letting go of Emmett. I then walked over to Paul who had managed to get up but was still rubbing his jaw. He saw me walking toward him.

"Let me see your jaw, Paul," I said to him.

"Going to lecture me, Doc?" Paul asked.

"It's certainly warranted, but I think you learned a lesson about my family," I said to him. "Looks like it will be bruised, but nothing seems to be broken. Thank goodness for your rapid healing," I said to him. "Put some ice on it to help with the swelling," I advised him.

"Thanks Doc…uh…I'm sorry for hurting her feelings. Sorry for what I said about you too," Paul said to me.

"I certainly hope you mean that. However, if you ever insult my daughter or my family like that again, you will answer to me, Young Man. Do we understand each other?" I said glaring at him.

"Yes sir," Paul said. "Just giving Jake a run for his money," Paul said.

"Lay off taunting my son, Jake. That's right, I said my son! Becoming his father is an honor I have been granted to share with Billy and you will not make light of it nor will you mock it. Is that clear?" I admonished him.

"Yes, it's clear. I need some ice," Paul said and quickly took off away from me.

I walked back to where everyone else was and the rest of us made our way back into the Lodge. As we entered, a familiar sound graced our ears. One my family is certainly used to.

"Listen weasel brain, you have to make sure you get the mud or putty in the crack. Goop it on there and then smooth it out with the trowel. Let it dry and then we sand it. Not while it's wet, you antelope," Rosalie fired at Jake.

"Who appointed you Miss Construction Vamp of the Lodge? I helped erect the Lodge when we first built it," Jake griped back at Rosalie.

"Yes, well this is the real Lodge, not the one you built out of Lego's," Rosalie said smartly to him.

"Oh, ha ha ha ha, you think you're so smart. We're adding onto the lodge we built, not starting from scratch, which is what you do to your hair since it is full of lice, scratch, scratch, scatch," Jake taunted her.

"OOOOOOOOOOooooooooo, you flea bitten hyena," Rosalie shouted at him.

"Well, I see things are back to normal," I said to Billy and Esme.

"That sure didn't last long," Billy said.

"Never does," Esme said shaking her head.

"Bimbo Blond!" Jake yelled.

"You Wild Boar, and you smell like one too," Rosalie shouted back.

"Rosalie and Jacob! I'm coming in there," I said walking to the room they were in.

"Now you got us in trouble with Dad. Satisfied?" Jake said to Rosalie.

"You're the one who don't know what he's doing, just like an animal," Rosalie came back.

"Stop it, both of you! A few minutes ago, I was swelled with pride at my son and daughter and how they looked out for each other. Now, I'm ready to haul you both over my lap and spank some sense into you," I scolded them. "How can you turn on each other in so little time?" I asked them.

"Easy, just spend a few minutes trying to work with Bossy Blond over there," Jake said pointing at Rosalie.

"Daddy's blond!" Rosalie said smirking at Jake.

"Uh…um…Dad…you know I didn't mean you," Jake said now backing away as I walked toward him.

"Do I?" I asked Jake.

"Of course…I…I…wouldn't say that to you…hey…what are you doing…Daa-aad…no…put that down…I meant her…" Jake prattled. "No…Daa—aadd!"

"SPLAT!"

"Aaawww! Uuggghh, look what you did, Dad," Jake griped.

"Ha ha ha ha, serves you right," Rosalie said.

"SPLAT!"

"HHUUUUHHH! Daddy!" Rosalie gasped.

"Now stop your bickering and get back to work," I said to them after taking two globs of the mud and throwing it in Jake and Rosalie's faces.

"Hey! You'd beat our butts if we did that," Jake complained.

"Yeah, you would, Dad," Rosalie agreed.

"Then I suggest you don't do it," I said as I walked out of the room proud of my handling of the situation.

Walking out I was met by the entire Pack and my family along with the others wondering what I had done. Esme was snickering along with the others.

"Carlisle, what did you do to those children?" Esme asked.

"Let them know who's boss," I said to her.

"Dad!" Jake called.

"Daddy!" Rosalie added.

"What?" I said turning around.

"SPLAT!"

The little snots hit me in the face with the mud. Both of them! Everyone was laughing. Including Paul who had walked back in and wondered what was up.

"Ha ha ha ha! Good thing you didn't mess up Pops' hair!" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, you know how long it takes him in the morning to get ready to go to the hospital," Edward laughed.

"Yes I do, allow me to demonstrate," Jake said.

"Me too, I'll be Mom and you be Dad," Rosalie said to Jake.

"Oh, this we have to see, Sam," Billy said nudging Sam.

"Carlisle, hurry up, you'll be late! Are you still in that bathroom?" Rosalie imitated Esme. Esme was enjoying this.

"Why yes, darling, mmmm smooch, smooch, smooch, oh, I look so good," Jake clowned imitating me. "That's dad kissing himself in the mirror!" Jake added.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! That's about right," Emmett said.

"Esme do you hear your children?" I said to her wiping the mud off my face.

"_**MY**_ children," Esme said back to me. Smarty pants little wife. She was laughing too.

"I only have to put about 2 more cans of hair spray on my hair and then I'll be finished, Esme my dove. MMM smooch smooch smooch. Oh I outdid myself this morning," Jake said again imitated me.

"Ha ha ha ha, that's you Pops," Emmett laughed again.

"Oh darling, you're so, so, handsome and adorable," Rosalie cooed as Esme.

"Yes I am, but not as handsome as our son, Jacob," Jake lied as me.

"Oh brother, what a ham," Leah called out.

"I'll say! I called the wrong Cullen a snob," Paul joked. We all laughed at that.

"Oh, Jacob! Rosalie! Come over to Daddy," I beckoned them with my finger.

"Nothing doing, were not falling for that," Rosalie said to me.

"No way, we're not Emmett!" Jake said. Everyone laughed at that including Emmett.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Hey! Wait a minute!" Emmett complained.

"Come here, my little acting duo," I said beckoning them again and now walking toward them.

"Uh oh, Rose, start backing up slowly," Jake said shoving her behind him.

They both began backing up and I was still coming toward them. When they got to the door, they both took off running outside. I followed hot on their tails. Everyone else came out also, even Billy. They stopped to watch the show before them. Both Jake and Rosalie stopped, knowing they wouldn't be able to outrun me.

"Now wait a minute Dad, you started this," Jake said to me.

"Yeah Daddy, you threw the mud first," Rosalie said to me. I had the mud in my hand and was flopping it back and forth between hands.

"No, I didn't start this. He did," I said now pointing toward Paul. Both Rose and Jake looked at Paul. Then the three of us looked at each other and then turned and looked at Paul.

"Hey, wait a minute. I didn't throw anything at anyone," Paul said now beginning to back up.

"Give me some of that mud, Dad," Jake said grabbing some of it. I gave him a blob of it.

"Me too, Dad," Rosalie said as I deposited a glob of it in her hand.

"Hey come on, I apologized," Paul said to us still backing up.

We all three looked at one another and shrugged our shoulders then looked back at Paul.

"So you did, here's our acceptance," Jake said firing his blob of mud at Paul.

"Mine too," Rosalie said as she lobbed hers at Paul. Both globs hit Paul, one on the right side and the other on the left side of his face, followed by my glob right in the middle of his face.

"Apology accepted!" I said as I brushed my hands off.

"Man you Cullen's are something else, let's play some more," Paul said as he began lobbing one glob after another at the three of us.

We ducked and picked up the globs that missed us and the four of us continued our assault on each other, with all three of us Cullen's ganging up on Paul. We finally got him down on the ground and we all fell down laughing. Our audience was laughing and egging us on.

"See what I mean Sam, it's always fun being with the Cullen's," Billy said nudging Sam.

"Yes, I see that," Sam said.

"It's better than watching a sitcom. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show," Billy said laughing and enjoying himself along with everyone else.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3 -- Some Alone Time

**Chapter 3 – Some Alone Time**

_**Carlisle:**_

It is Monday and my wolf children are at school and I am off for most of this week so my children and Esme and I are going to the lodge to do so more work on it. Those in the Pack who are not in school will be there which will mainly consist of Paul and Aidan, the older ones in the pack, and Sam and Billy. Jake, Seth and Leah are coming over after school and so are the Pack members. We are treating them with pizzas for dinner tonight. Jake is driving his car over with Seth.

"Welcome Carlisle and fellow Cullen's, you see we still have much to do," Billy said greeting us.

"Hi Esme, won't you come in and we can select the material for the curtains in the kitchen," Emily said to Esme.

"Of course, I'd love to," Esme replied.

"Momma, I'm coming too, I want to make sure the material is up to fashion," Alice said pushing past Esme.

"Hold it, my little Pixie," I said to her.

"What is it Daddy," Alice asked.

"Whatever material Emily picks is the one she is getting and you will stay out of it. It's her choice, Pixie girl," I said shaking my finger at her.

"Oh Daddy, you're so antiquated," Alice replied.

"It's Emily's choice, not yours, Alice," I said warning her again.

"Yes sir," Alice said bouncing on her way. Esme gave me a knowing look.

"Don't let her push anything on you that you do not want, Emily," I cautioned her.

"I won't Carlisle, thanks for the warning," Emily said laughing as she and Esme went in to the kitchen.

"So where do you want to work today," I asked Sam.

"How about we all work in the large great room and maybe get all the wall board up," Sam suggested.

"Fine by me," Jasper said walking in.

"I got some things to do outside first," Emmett said. We all looked at him. "I'll be in shortly," Emmett said walking off.

"Oh, he must be working on his traps," Edward said laughing.

"Traps?" Sam asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Edward said to Sam. "Dad, Bella and I are going to finish in the room we were working on yesterday," Edward said to me.

"That's fine son. Behave yourself Miss Bella," I warned her.

"Come on Dad, you're right here! Think I want to get in trouble in front of everyone around here," Bella said laughing.

Rosalie had gone in with Esme and so we walked into the great room to get started. There was still a lot to do here so it is best we get as much done as possible. Jasper was already working at vampire speed. Sam, Billy and Paul were amazed.

"Wow, that sure comes in handy," Paul said.

"Yes it does," I said as I began doing it too.

_**Edward and Bella:**_

_**Bella:**_

"Hey Bella, now's our chance. Everyone is busy working, let's sneak off to our cottage, then to the meadow and anywhere else we want to go," Edward suggested.

"What about Dad? You know how he would feel about that and I don't want to get in trouble in front of the Pack," I said to my love.

"Most of them are at school. They are busy in the great room, they won't even know we are gone. We'll come back now and then to show up just to be scene now and then," Edward said.

"Won't they notice we are gone, especially Dad who always knows everything," I asked him.

"We'll just say we took a break, come on, let's go to the cottage. We'll stop and talk to Emmett first so we will be seen," Edward concocted.

"I don't know about this, but okay," I said always up to spending alone time with Edward.

"Hey Emmett, what are you doing?" Edward asked his brother.

"I'm breaking these boards down so I can build a doghouse," Emmett explained. He was breaking the 2 x 4's across his knee like you would do a stick.

"Doghouse?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, you know, my owl trap," Emmett said.

"You're not seriously going to build that are you," Edward asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah Eddie, I keep finding owl feathers all around. That vampire owl is dropping them as a warning that he's coming and coming with friends. I have to get this done and set," Emmett said seriously.

"Come on, Emmett, the owl was a regular owl," Edward said again.

"Oh no, you weren't the one being attacked. That sucker was HUGE!" Emmett said spreading his arms out wide.

"Em, it was a regular owl, I saw it, I was there, Dad grabbed it in his hands and let it fly away," Edward explained.

"I know what I saw," Emmett said.

"Apparently not," Edward said getting a little tense.

"Eddie, go play with Bella and let me get to my project, will ya," Emmett said annoyed with us.

"Gladly, come on Bella," Edward said. We walked back to the lodge, but as we got around the corner, we flashed off into the woods, unseen. Emmett was still breaking boards.

_**Back in the Lodge:**_

"Billy, come with us to your living quarters so we can get an idea of how much furniture and supplies you will need," Esme said coming up to Billy.

"Furniture? Esme, I only need a bed or cot and a room, that's all," Billy said.

"You're not just getting a cot and a room, you need a living quarter with space for your chair," Esme said to him.

"No, I don't need all that. Give that to the kids," Billy said.

"Billy, I suggest you do what my wife says, it's going to happen if you want it or not, so you might as well be a part of it and have a little say in what you want and need," I said intervening on Billy's behalf.

"Carlisle, I don't need all that," Billy said again. "One room and a bed is enough."

"No it isn't! You need a decent place to call your own. You are getting a living room, kitchenette, bedroom, bathroom and a spare room for whatever. You're getting a new bed, furniture and kitchen table along with new appliances and a new flat screen 3-D, HD TV. So get used to it," I said to him with authority.

"What? All that?" Billy said. "I don't want all that."

"Don't want it? Come on Chief Black, what's the matter with you? I'll take it if he don't want it, Doc," Paul said grinning.

"Yeah, me too!" Aidan said agreeing.

"See there! Don't argue with your doctor," I said shaking my finger at him once again.

"Now I know how Jake feels," Billy said resignedly.

"Come along, Billy. There is much to do," Esme said pushing Billy's chair now.

"Uh…Carlisle…help!" Billy said to me.

"Sorry, you're on your own now, Billy," I said to him waving goodbye.

"Some support you are," Billy said waving his hand at me in disgust. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Rosalie, where's Edward and Bella?" I asked her.

"Haven't seen them," Rosalie said.

"Hmm, neither have I," I said walking into the room they were supposed to be in.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked her now coming back into the room.

"I don't know Dad, I'm not the Cullen babysitter! I'm trying to get the seams sanded on this wall board," Rosalie said agitated with my interrupting her.

"You don't have to be working so hard and fast," I said to her.

"Hmmpf, the sooner we get it done, they sooner we can get back to our lives," Rosalie said in a huff.

"Rosie, Sweetie, don't be that way," I said stroking her beautiful hair. She stopped and actually smiled as I stroked her hair and cooed to her. "Come on my beautiful Princess, open up your heart a little, I know you really care for the Pack and Billy," I said still stroking her hair.

"Daddy, I…I like them…it's just…I don't know…I guess they're not bad…" Rosalie said and smiled at me.

"That's my beautiful little Princess girl," I said kissing her cheek. Rosalie smiled and gave an embarrassed smirk and took in all I said to her. "I know you care, baby," I said to her.

"Da-ad," Rosalie said giving me an embarrassed smirk.

"I'm proud of you Princess," I said giving her a soft swat to her bottom. She giggled and went back to work. "Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"Ugh, outside! Gee, Dad," Rosalie said irritated again. I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

_**Outside:**_

Paul and Aidan caught sight of Emmett working outside and snapping the 2 x 4's in half. They decided this looked interesting and decided to go out and see what Emmett was up to.

"Hey, what are you doing, owl boy," Paul and Aidan asked Emmett.

"Building this doghouse," Emmett said.

"Why isn't flat on the bottom, how's the dog supposed to get shelter with a…why is it shaped like that on the bottom?" Paul asked Emmett.

"I thought you vampires didn't have pets?" Aidan asked.

"It's not for a dog," Emmett replied.

"What's it for then?" Aidan asked.

"An owl," Emmett said acting as if that's what a doghouse was for.

"Oh, I see an…AN OWL? What?" Aidan asked giving Emmett a look of disbelief.

"It's an owl trap," Emmett explained.

"How…why…why the bottom?" Aidan asked as Paul laughed.

"The bottom is shaped like that to fit over a branch in the tree," Emmett explained.

"Tree? You're putting a doghouse in a tree to catch an owl?" Aidan asked slapping his head.

"Yeah, now you got it, bro!" Emmett said patting him on the back.

"What's the matter with him?" Aidan asked Paul.

"No one knows," Paul said laughing some more.

"Emmett, what in the world are you doing?" I asked now walking up to the three of them.

"It's my owl trap, Pops!" Emmett said proudly.

"Owl trap? You can't be serious," I said to him.

"He is, Doc," Paul said. Now Jasper came out.

"Oh no, you're not really going to try to trap an owl in a doghouse in a tree, are you?" Jazz asked his brother.

"Sure Jazz man, just watch me," Emmett said with resolve.

"Emmett Dale Cullen! You are not going to put that in a tree and try to trap an owl. That is ridiculous. Now stop this nonsense right now," I said to him. Paul, Aidan and Jasper were laughing.

"Come on Pops, that owl is out to get me," Emmett said.

"Will you knock it off with that owl. It was a regular owl, nothing special about it except it came in contact with you. Now get over it once and for all. For the last time it is not a vampire owl and it's not coming after you and you are not going to build a trap, especially a doghouse in a tree. Do you not see how ridiculous this is?" I asked him.

"Papa, he wants to sell these traps on Ebay," Jazz said trying to keep from laughing.

"You are not selling these on Ebay," I said sternly to him.

"But Pops, I'll be a millionaire," Emmett said, "Why can't I put them on Ebay?"

"Because your only 3 customers will be Aro, Caius and Marcus of the Volturi! That's all we need! Forget this nonsense and get in that lodge and help do something useful," I scolded him.

"The Volturi! Pops! That's mean, they don't have owls in Volterra!" Emmett said.

"Emmett! Enough! Get in that lodge and no more traps or Ebay, or I'll use that board in your hand on your rump," I said to him sternly. Jazz and Paul and Aidan were still laughing.

"Aww Pops, okay then," Emmett said and sadly put the boards down.

"By the way, have you seen Edward and Bella?" I asked him.

"Yeah, a few minutes ago. They were asking what I was doing and they went back in the lodge," Emmett answered.

"I don't blame them. Look at all the boards you wasted breaking them in two. I should use this board on you," I said picking one half of the board up and holding it up to him.

"Come on Pops, there's plenty of boards," Emmett said.

"Yes, but they're snapped in half," I said whacking him on the rump with the one in my hand. "No more breaking the boards."

"Oww, Pops! Alright, but you're halting my brain from producing these brilliant ideas," Emmett said walking toward the lodge.

"Thank goodness somebody has the nerve to stop his brain," Jasper said. "Now the world is a safer place with that thing shut down."

"Jasper, that was not nice," I said to him.

"But true," Jazz said walking toward the lodge. I whacked his backend with the board also.

"Oww Papa, that stung!" Jazz said rubbing the sting away. We all followed and made our way back into the lodge.

_**Back in the Lodge:**_

"Where did you say Edward and Bella were?" I asked Emmett.

"I don't know, one of the rooms I guess. I didn't see where they went into the Lodge," Emmett answered.

"I haven't seen them since we came," Jazz said.

"Oh really," I said now wondering where those two were. "Edward! Bella!" I called out.

"Who are you looking for, dear?" Esme asked.

"Have you seen our two newlyweds lately?" I asked her.

"Uh…come to think of it, no," Esme replied.

"I wonder where those two went off too and it better not be in town," I said getting my phone out.

I then dialed Edward's number. The phone rang and rang with no answer. I then tried Bella's phone. Same thing, rang and rang, no answer. Now I was really beginning to worry.

"They know they are never to have their phones off, and now we have no idea where they are," I said wondering where they had gone.

"You don't think they are sneaking into town again do you?" Esme asked.

"They better not be, maybe I should call Charlie to keep a lookout for them," I said now dialing Charlie's phone.

"Chief Swan, here," Charlie said into the phone.

"Charlie, it's Carlisle," I said into the phone.

"What's wrong? Is it Bella?" Charlie asked growing concerned.

"Nothing yet, have you seen Bella or Edward in town?" I asked.

"No I haven't. I thought they were not supposed to come in town by themselves," Charlie replied.

"They're not, I was just wondering where they were since no one has seen them since we got to the lodge earlier. If you do see them, please call me," I said.

"I will. Let me know when you find them and when you do, I hope you give them a good talking to about this sneaking around they seem so fond of," Charlie said.

"Don't worry, I plan on having a nice little conversation with the two of them. They know they are not supposed to turn their phones off," I said a little irritated.

"Sounds like the two lovebirds are going to be jailbirds when you're through with them," Charlie laughed. "They deserve it too."

Yes, jailbirds with no tail feathers when I get done with them, I thought to myself. Those two and their sneaking off. I have a feeling they are either at their cottage or the meadow. I am going to do a little investigating.

"Esme, I am going to the cottage and then to the meadow. If those two happen to come home while I am gone, call me and keep them here." I said to her.

"Now dear, don't get to upset with them," Esme said.

"Don't go trying to smooth things over, they both know better than this," I said to her. I then dialed Edward's phone and left a message. _"Edward Cullen, you call me back this instant, Young Man,"_ I said sternly in his voicemail. I did the same to Bella: _"Bella Cullen, you call me back immediately, Young Lady,"_ I left on her voicemail. I then set off for the meadow.

As I flashed to the meadow, I was thinking of all the things that could go wrong if they happened to sneak into town again. I tried to keep myself from doing this. I arrived at the meadow in no time and no one was there. I called both of them again and still no answer from either of them. I then flashed to the cottage. No luck there either. I again tried both of their phones and the same result. I was beginning to fume now. I then flashed back home and no one was there either. I again called their phones and no answer. I went back to the lodge.

"Did you find them?" Esme asked.

"No, I take it they didn't come back here either," I said to my wife who was now worried also.

"No they didn't, do you think they are alright?" Esme asked concerned.

"I hope so, they are in trouble when I get my hands on those two," I said to Esme. The others had now come out.

"Did you find them Pops?" Emmett asked.

"No, did anyone hear from them?" I asked everyone there.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" Billy asked with Sam next to him. Paul and Aidan along with Emily also came out.

"Edward and Bella are not here and I can't find them nor can I reach them by phone," I explained.

"Did you call Charlie?" Billy asked.

"Yes, he hasn't seen them either," I said.

Just then the Pack members came in from school. Right after came Jake and Seth in Jake's car. He also had Embry and Quil with him. They came in the lodge.

"Well, here we are! You're troubles are over, now that the "Jet" boys are here," Jake said happily referring to his car.

"What a conceited puppy you are," Rosalie smirked at him.

"Speak for yourself, Miss High Horse," Jake said back to her.

"Stop it, now!" I said to them. "Jake, you didn't happen to see Edward and Bella anywhere along the way, did you?"

"No, why?" Jake asked.

"No one has seen them since we came this morning," Jasper said.

"Uh oh, I know two people in trouble with a capital 'T'," Jake said shaking his head.

"Jake, here, take my credit card and go into town with Seth and get enough pizzas, sodas, salads, whatever, for the Pack and Sam, Billy and Emily," I said handing him my card.

"Wow, you're sure trusting, Doc," Paul said laughing.

"Hey, he'd beat my butt if I did anything stupid with his card," Jake said to Paul.

"I guess that would deter you," Paul said laughing again.

"Okay, what kind of pizzas do you all want?" Jake asked. Immediately, the pack began yelling out their orders. "Hold it, one at a time, write it down, will ya," Jake said overrun with pizza orders.

"Skip the salads, just get the pizzas and beer," Aidan yelled out.

"Nice try, Aidan," I said glaring at him.

"You're right Jake, he catches everything," Aidan said.

"What'd I tell ya!" Jake said laughing.

"I'm going to the cottage again, maybe I missed them," I said walking out. "I'll try calling one more time," I said dialing the phone. No luck, no answer. I then left and flashed to the cottage.

As I neared the cottage, I was detecting Edward and Bella's scent. I was relieved as at least they were okay. The closer I came to the cottage, the stronger their scent was. I was glad I decided to try the cottage first. We must have crisscrossed paths earlier.

_**Inside the Cottage:**_

"Don't you think we should get back soon," Bella said to Edward sitting on the comfortable couch next to him.

"Oh, let's wait a little bit, we never get time alone much anymore," Edward said. "Let's enjoy this moment a little more," Edward said putting his arm around her.

"I'm surprised Dad hasn't tried to call us," Bella said. "Surely he noticed we weren't around."

"I turned our phones off so we wouldn't hear it ring. I wanted total alone time for once," Edward said grinning at her.

"What? Are you crazy? You better hope Dad didn't try to call us," Bella said grabbing her phone and turning it on. "Come on, come on," Bella called to the phone trying to make it hurry and turn itself on.

"Calm down, my love, Dad will understand," Edward said.

"No he won't. If he tried to call us and he couldn't reach us, we're in for it," Bella said.

"Come on, Bella, you worry too much," Edward said.

"Hey, I got my butt blistered a couple of times while staying with Dad and not having my phone on when you guys were all in Denali. He even came and caught Jessica and I at the diner when she stayed over. We forgot to turn our phones on and he tried to call us. We both got it when we got home," Bella said now seeing her phone display 5 voicemail messages. "Oh no, he called 5 times! We're doomed, come on, we have to get back," Bella said jumping up.

"Hang on a minute, let me check my phone," Edward said turning his on. Eventually his phone came on and displayed the same amount of voicemail messages. "Oh no, I have 5 also," Edward said. He then played one and listened to it. "Ah…you're right…we better get back," Edward said snapping his phone shut.

"What'd he say?" Bella asked nervously.

"He said, Edward Cullen, you call me back this instant, Young Man," I said standing in the doorway with the doorknob in my hand glaring at my two stunned children.

"Oh no…" Bella gasped…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4 -- Man of the House

**Chapter 4 – Man of the House**

_**Carlisle:**_

"What have I told you two about always having your phones on and always being reachable?" I asked both Edward and Bella who now were very edgy standing before me.

"Um…we're…uh…supposed to have them on all the time…uh…Dad…," Edward choked out.

"So why weren't they on?" I asked him.

"Dad…Edward…just wanted us to have some alone time," Bella blurted out.

"Bella, I'm asking Edward, he's old enough to answer for himself," I said to her.

"But it's the truth," Bella again butted in.

"Bella, you will have your chance to offer your input, but for now I'm speaking to Edward," I again said to her.

"But Dad…" Bella began again.

"Bella! Keep quiet or I'll give you an incentive to help you keep your mouth shut," I warned her.

"Bella, come on, don't make it worse for us," Edward said.

"He's always picking on you," Bella said to Edward.

"No he's not, I'm the one who turned our phones off," Edward said to her.

"Bella, I'm warning you little lady, you better drop that attitude right now if you know what's good for you," I warned her again.

"Come on Bella, don't get smart with Dad, you know the outcome," Edward pleaded with her.

"Sorry Dad," Bella said to me.

"That's better. Now, why did you two sneak off without asking my permission? Do you know how worried we all were wondering where you two were? I didn't know if you both tried sneaking off to town again or what. I even called Charlie to ask if he saw the two of you in town. Now he's worried also," I scolded them.

"What? Why did you call Charlie, Dad? Now he's upset," Bella complained.

"Don't ask me why I called him, you two were the ones who ran off without telling me. You know you're supposed to tell me where you are and if you want to go somewhere, you still need my permission, so don't give me that attitude or look, young lady. Wipe it off your face now if you know what's good for you," I said sternly to her.

"It's my fault Dad, it was all my idea," Edward said. "Bella said we needed to tell you and when she found out I turned our phones off, she was really upset," Edward said.

"Yes, well she still went along with you and she should have checked her phone herself," I said him.

"Figures!" Bella said with disgust.

"Come here, Young Lady," I called to her pointing to right in front of me.

"What if I don't want to," Bella said giving me a sarcastic look.

"Then I will come and get you and you will not be happy," I said to her. "Now get over here," I said again indicating the spot in front of me.

"Tsk!" Bella sounded off and angrily walked to me and stood where I was pointing and gave me a disgusted, daring look but would not look at me. She instead folded her arms in disgust and looked over to the side.

Grabbing her by the upper arm I turned her to the side and landed two hard smacks to her backside. She yelped with each one.

"Now, are you going to drop the attitude, or do I need to help dust that attitude off of you some more?" I asked her making her face me. I still had her by the arm.

"Attitude dropped," Bella said rubbing the sting I just landed on her hind end.

"Good, now Edward, why didn't you come to me and ask if you could go off for a bit?" I asked him.

"I don't know, it just seemed easier to sneak off and have a little time alone where no one knew where we were. We didn't hurt anything, Dad, can't you let this slide," Edward asked.

"No I can't. You had us all worried and no one knew where you were. What if there had been an emergency with Charlie and I needed to get in touch with you?" I put to them.

"Guess I didn't think of that," Edward said looking down.

"No, you didn't think at all. I don't put these rules in place just to make you come and let me know what you are doing, it's for the good of all. You both know better and now you need a reminder of just how important it is to follow the rules," I said grabbing a chair and placing it in the center of the room. Both Edward and Bella's eyes widened in horror when they realized what was going to happen.

"Come here, Edward," I said sitting down on the chair.

"No, come on Dad, don't spank us. I won't ever do it again," Edward promised.

"You better not, now get over here," I said looking him in the eye.

"Great, just great. Now look what you did, now everyone's going to know we got our butts smacked," Bella said angrily to Edward.

"No one knows I am doing this," I said to them.

"Oh yeah, like they won't figure it out when we come back and can't sit down. Especially if the three of us go back together," Bella griped.

"Should have thought of that before," I said still looking at Edward. He still hadn't moved. "Edward, I will not call you again," I said to him. He reluctantly made his way over to me and stopped at my right side. "Right here, over my left knee," I said patting my left knee.

"Aww, come on Dad, not over one knee, I hate that position," Edward said.

"Good, then maybe we won't have to go down this road again," I said patting my knee again. "Come on, get over!"

"Ugh! Why did I have to be so stupid," Edward said as he draped himself over my left knee.

"Ready?" I asked as I raised my hand and waited for his response.

"Yeah, go ahead," Edward said tensing up.

I then landed ten rapid stinging smacks to one side of his bottom and then ten fast stinging smacks to the opposite side. Edward yelped and kicked with each one. I let him keep his pants up and the smacks found their mark. I finished after that and let him settle down over my knee. He was not very comfortable in that position, so he tried his best to calm down quickly so he could get up as soon as he settled down.

"Going to keep your phone on at all times now?" I asked him.

"Yes sir, sorry Dad," Edward said.

"I'm sorry too son, don't make me have to remind you of this again," I said to him. "Don't you sneak off again, mister, or I'll make this spanking seem like a pat on the back," I warned him.

"Yes sir, I won't," Edward said.

I then helped him up. He was very happy to be off my knee and stand up. He stood there rubbing his stinging backside and gave me a pleading look.

"Don't even say it, she's getting it too," I said to him. Edward just put his head down and walked over to where Bella was standing.

"Sorry Love," Edward said kissing her cheek.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea," Bella said punching his arm. "Yeah I know, come here Bella," Bella said imitating me. I just shook my head and smiled. She walked over to me and stood there right in front of me. "Over the left knee, by chance?" Bella asked.

"Yes, the very same," I said patting it and smiling up at her.

"You don't have to be so happy about," Bella said to me as she plopped herself across my left knee.

"I'm always happy to have my baby girl on my lap," I said teasing her.

"Yeah, on your lap, not over it," Bella griped. "You wouldn't be so happy if you had your back-end sticking up in the air over your Dad's knee waiting for him to fine tune it," she added.

"It does need some fine tuning, doesn't it? It seems to have a sour note to it. Let me see if I can straighten that out and get it back in tune," I said landing a good smack to her left side.

"Ouch! Ugh! I hate how he makes it sound so pleasant," Bella griped gritting her teeth.

I then administered the same treatment to Bella as I did to Edward. Bella did the same dancing over my knee trying to dodge the smacks but had no luck either as each smack found its mark and made quite an impression on her. She was howling also as I landed the final ones giving her backside the fine tuning it deserved. She was singing with vigor as I finished.

"Never again do I want to call and be sent to voicemail! You better never turn those phones off again," I warned them. "Get up Bella, we're going back to the Lodge and you two are working in the same room I am for the next week," I informed them.

"Oh great, we'll never be able to sit if we have to be right by Dad," Bella lamented.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to get us in trouble," Edward said grabbing and hugging her.

"Well, you did. You should have listened to me. Now I know how Dad feels," Bella said giving Edward a smirk.

"Uh, did I hear that right? You know how I feel that he did not listen to you? Where have I heard that before?" I asked looking around in the air for an answer.

"He always has to make like he's so neglected," Bella said to Edward who laughed.

"All I ask is for you to follow the rules so we can all enjoy ourselves and not worry about each other. I don't like having that panicked feeling when I can't get in touch with my children. I just want you all to be safe, now come over here," I called to them.

"You go first," Bella said pushing Edward ahead of her.

Edward slowly and hesitantly walked over to me and stood there giving me a wary look not knowing what to expect. I reached forward and pulled him in for a tight hug gripping him tightly now that I knew they were both okay. I then released him a little and motioned for Bella to come to me also. She quickly flew into my embrace. I hugged both of them dearly and kissed both their foreheads.

"I was so worried about you two and so was your mother, don't do this again. All you had to do was ask and I would have let you go off to the cottage or the meadow. No more sneaking around," I said to them.

"Yes Dad," they both answered.

"Let's get back. Come on, I have to call Charlie on the way," I said as we headed back to the lodge.

_**Meanwhile at the Lodge:**_

"Hey, master carpenter, what happened to your owl trap?" Paul asked Emmett laughing.

"Pops said I couldn't build it," Emmett said. "I know it would have worked too, it was such a good idea," Emmett opined.

"Well, he's not here now, build it at vampire speed. He won't know," Paul encouraged him.

"Hey, that's right, I think I will," Emmett said and got to work.

In no time the doghouse/owl trap was finished. Emmett was quite proud of it as it looked like a doghouse with a door on it that swung open. He happily showed it to Paul and Aidan.

"Look, it's finished. What do you think?" Emmett said.

"Looks great, put it up in the tree and test it out, it's getting near dusk," Paul said.

As he said that, Jake and Seth pulled up with the load of pizzas. They got out and started unloading all the pizzas. Everyone came outside now that the food wagon had arrived.

"Okay, food's here, everyone help take the pizzas in," Jake called out.

"Hey, while everyone's here, get a load of my owl trap," Emmett called out. "Hey, gimme a piece of pizza to bait my trap with," Emmett said grabbing into a box and pulling a piece of pizza out.

He then jumped up high into a large pine tree and set the owl trap on the branch, he then hopped up a few branches above it and sat there waiting.

"Oh no, he actually built it and he's got it in the tree," Jake said.

Everyone came out to see his trap. They were all looking up the tree and snickering. Paul and Aidan couldn't believe he made that and thought he would trap an owl in there.

"Hey Emmett, what if a squirrel gets in there," Paul called up.

"I'll take care of that," Emmett said and was doing something to the front of the doghouse. "There, that will make sure only owls go in," Emmett said proudly.

"What'd ya do?" Jake called up.

"I wrote "OWLS ONLY" above the door," Emmett said giving a 'thumbs up' sign.

Paul and the Pack dissolved into laughter. So did Billy and Sam and Esme.

"That a boy, Emmett. Now nothing but owls will go inside," Jake said giving the thumbs up sign to him. "I told you Dad should have a team of psychiatrists study him," Jake said to Jasper and Seth. They were laughing too.

"See, I told you once these gears start turning, there's no stopping it," Emmett said proudly pointing to his brain.

"Too bad he's missing a couple of gears," Jake said. The others all laughed at that.

Edward, Bella and I were making our way back to the Lodge. We heard the commotion and talking going on as we got nearer. We were wondering what was going on. At least I was, Edward and Bella were both pouting.

"I can't believe he wrote "Owls Only" on the doghouse. What a dope," Paul said laughing.

"Now, now, that's my bear you're talking about, Paul," Esme cautioned him. After that was said, commotion started in the tree with Emmett yelling.

"Chirp, chirp, chirp," an angry squirrel was squawking at Emmett.

"What is going on here," I asked as we arrived at the lodge. I had stopped right under the tree unbeknownst what I was under. Edward and Bella saw what the others were looking at and joined in laughing

"Ahhh! Hey, it's that pissed off squirrel from the Christmas tree! It's still ticked off at me," Emmett yelled. "Shut up squirrel! Get away you little pest," Emmett called at it. He then started swatting at it and it jumped toward him squawking all the more. "Get away, ya noisy pest! Where's an owl when you need one," Emmett yelled. "Oohh! Ooops! Whoa!" Emmett yelled.

Emmett had been swatting at the squirrel who was still squawking at him and he knocked his doghouse/trap out of the tree, which landed right on top of me and went down and covered the tops of my arms which kept me from taking the doghouse off. I couldn't see out because the door was closed. I was stuck!

"Hey! My trap," Emmett yelled jumping down. Seeing me he immediately came over and stood there looking at me. "Pops, what happened?" He asked.

"Open this door," I yelled to him. Emmett then opened the door of the trap and revealed my face glaring at him. I could hear the others all laughing and carrying on.

"Pops, what are you doing in my trap," Emmett asked now joining the others in laughing.

"Get this thing off of me," I said to him. I could even hear Billy, Esme and Sam laughing. I saw my children and the pack practically rolling on the ground.

"He's not hurt is he?" Emily asked.

"No Emily, we're hard as marble, nothing would hurt us," Esme explained to her.

"Emmett, when I get my hands free, you better run…now get this thing off of me," I said to him.

"Why Pops? You're the 'man of the house,'" Emmett said laughing as the others about split their guts laughing.

"I'm going to blister your butt," I said as I managed to grab hold of him. I then marched him over to the stack of boards.

"No Pops, I'll get it off you," Emmett pleaded.

I put my left foot on the pile of lumber and boards that were stacked there and threw him over my knee anchoring him down with my left arm. As I raised my right hand, my door on the doghouse/trap slammed shut.

"Emmett, open my door so I can see where I'm spanking you," I said to him.

"He's not really going to open the door for Doc Cullen is he?" Paul asked my sons.

"Oh yes he will," Jake said.

"Here, wait a minute Pops, I'll open it for you," Emmett said to me as he turned around and opened the door. "There ya go, better?"

"Thank you Emmett, now face down," I said to him as I raised my hand again.

"Aww man, Pops, you tricked me," Emmett said now realizing what he had done.

I then landed about 6 smacks to his backside for him as he protested loudly.

"I told you not to make this stupid trap and you did it anyway! What if it had hit Billy or Emily," I said to him.

"Oww! I'm sorry Pops," Emmett said. "I didn't mean for it to fall."

"Yes, well if you would have listened to me, you wouldn't be in this position," I said to him halting my hand.

"I didn't think you'd mind if I tried it to see if it worked. You've always had an 'open door' policy," Emmett said now laughing along with the rest who started again with renewed vigor.

"Emmett Dale Cullen, I'm going to blister your butt," I said as I walloped him 12 more times for his disobedience and then let him up. He stood up and rubbed his backside.

"Gee Pops, you sure can make an impression," Emmett said.

"Get this thing off of me right now unless you want to bend back over," I ordered him.

"Pops you look right at home in this thing," Emmett teased.

"Emmett, so help me…," I said glaring at him. Emmett then closed the door on the doghouse and then knocked on it.

"What?" I yelled out.

Emmett opened the door and said, "Is the doctor in?"

This set the others off again. While they were all laughing, I managed to wiggle my shoulders out and then tossed the doghouse to the side. I now stood glaring at Emmett with my arms crossed over my chest. Emmett was so busy laughing and talking to the others, he hadn't noticed I escaped from his trap!

"Man Paul, you were right. I'm glad I went ahead and built it," Emmett laughed.

I then looked over at Paul and set my sights on him. As I did, he now stopped laughing as he now looked over my way. As his eyes met mine, he gulped and took a step back. He now had a worried look on his face.

"Hey, my trap," Emmett shouted running to it. "Good, you didn't hurt it," Emmett said.

_"I _didn't hurt it!" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah Pops, you didn't hurt it, all I have to do is fix it up a little and it'll be good as new as long as you don't try living in it!" Emmett said holding the trap up for me to see.

"Ha ha, hey Doc, you can hang your shingle on it!" Paul said laughing which got the others going again. Smart alecks!

"Come here, Paul," I said crooking my finger at him. Paul didn't budge until Jake got behind him and shoved him forward.

"Hey, cut it out, Jake," Paul said turning to Jake but now turning his attention back to me. I had flashed over to him and took him by surprise. "Uh oh, Doc…I…uh…I…um…," he tried getting out.

I grabbed hold of him and turned him to the side and landed ten hard smacks to his backside. He was stunned and howled and tried turning away from me. I had too good of a hold on him.

"Ouch! Owww! Oww!" Doc I'm sorry," Paul howled.

"How funny is it now, Paul?" I asked him shaking my head at him.

"Not very funny at all. I'm sorry Doc," Paul said. "Man that stings! You sure you just used your hand on me?"

"You should be sorry and yes it was only my hand. Don't encourage him, and behave yourself or there is more where that came from," I said to Paul.

"Yes sir! Wow, that smarts!" Paul complained as he tried to rub away the sting.

I walked back over to Emmett and that miserable trap thing he made. He was still proudly holding it in his hands. I turned it toward me so I could read what he had written on it.

"Owls Only! For crying out loud, Emmett!" I said to him shaking my head.

"What?" Emmett asked, clueless...

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5 -- A Gracious Host

_**Chapter 5 – A Gracious Host**_

_**Carlisle:**_

It's now Saturday and we are once again all going over to the Lodge to continue our renovating it. Bella and Edward have been working close by me since they tried their little sneaky get-away move and got caught. Neither of them are happy being in such close proximity to me as they prefer working on their own in a room with just the two of them. Needless to say they are pouting and not very happy.

Esme and Sue along with Emily are going to make curtains for the windows as each of them enjoy working with material and sewing. Alice is also going to help since she feels she needs to give her consent to every fashion move they make which is beginning to irritate Esme, Emily and Sue. Sooner or later I know Esme is going to send her to work with Jasper.

"Well, back to the slave pits," Jake said as we got out of our vehicles and walked toward the Lodge.

"It's not that bad," I said to him.

"Oh no, not for you, you're not in school practically every day of your life like we are and then when we are free of school, we have to be here working. Who wants to work on the weekend? Can't we take a weekend off for once?" Jake asked still griping.

"A little work and extra help for your extended wolf family is not going to kill you," I said to him.

"How would you know?" Jake said smirking at me.

"Get to work and you will like it," I said getting in his face and shoving him toward the Lodge. I was chuckling at him.

"Are you sure the Lodge is this way," Jake asked with the Lodge looming in front of him.

At that, I put my keys in my pocket and started walking toward Jake at a steady pace. When he saw me coming with a not so pleasant look on my face he decided he better make himself scarce.

"Uh, yes you're right Dad, that's the Lodge," Jake said as he took off through the door. I just shook my head and laughed after he disappeared into the Lodge.

"Too bad you didn't get a chance to smack him," Rosalie smirked haughtily.

"Rosalie," I said giving her a knowing look at her smirk.

We walked in and went to the places we were working at except for me and Seth. We made our way to the clinic and Edward and Bella just stood there not knowing if they should follow. Leah also joined us.

"Come on, you two are still grounded to work next to me," I said to a disappointed newlywed pair.

"Dad, come on, we're right here, you can check on us whenever. You have enough help with Seth and Leah," Edward pointed out.

"Come with me," I said again to them. They dejectedly followed me into the clinic. Seth and Leah were already getting busy with the clinic walls.

"Seth and Leah, you can work out in the main room with the others or a different room since Edward and Bella are stuck with me until Tuesday," I said to them.

"No, you said we were partners and I could work with you, Dad. I don't want to work in the great room," Seth complained.

"Just until Tuesday, then we will go back to the way it was," I said to Seth. He was still disappointed.

"I want to work with you, Dad. Make them go in the other room and work. They're the ones who messed up," Seth said. "Punish them, not us."

"Yeah, let the kid work with you, Dad," Bella said to me.

"Bella, you two brought this on yourselves," I said to her.

"Seth, you and Leah go work in the other room or wherever you want," I said to them again.

"Okay, Dad," Leah said and walked out. Seth was not so easy to persuade.

"This sucks! They get in trouble and I have to go work somewhere else," Seth said disheartened. "This isn't fair, Dad," Seth complained.

"Dad, Seth wants to work with you, can't you let us work in the great room? Its right next door and you can check on us or we'll come in and check in with you whenever you want us to. Please Dad, he's so disappointed," Edward said softly as he came up to me. Seth was standing there with his arms folded and had the most devastated look on his face. I had to agree with Edward, although I know Edward and Bella were making the most of this incident.

"All right, you two go work in the other room and I'll work with Seth in here. But I want you two to check in with me every 20 minutes and you better be here or else," I warned them.

"Yes sir," Bella and Edward said running out to the other room.

"Okay my little Cubbie, this time you win, but the next time anything like this happens, you will follow my instructions even if you don't agree. Is that clear?" I asked him putting my hand on his shoulders.

"Why did you give in when Edward asked you? Why couldn't you just agree with me?" Seth asked with more disappointment.

"Seth, your brother and sister were in trouble and I gave in because you were so disappointed. You do not challenge me or demand an explanation from me, Young Man," I said sternly to him.

"Why? You demand explanations from us," Seth said.

"There is a difference, I am the parent and you are the child, as unfair as that sounds, that's just the way it is, so you just have to deal with it. As a parent it is my job to teach you right from wrong and making demands of your parents or your elders will not be tolerated in this family and you know that, Young Man," I said sternly to him.

"Yeah, bring everyone else into it again as usual," Seth said still with his arms folded and avoided looking at me.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"You said it was going to be me and you as partners working together, then the next thing I know, Leah's here because she can't get over Sam. Now you want to kick me out so you can keep your eye on Edward and Bella. It's never just you and me like you said, something always comes up and I get pushed aside for the others. It's not fair, Dad," Seth said very hurt.

"Seth, I didn't push you aside. You know your brother and sister were in trouble and they were to stay in my eyesight because they messed up. You are not an only child, my little cub. You have 8 brothers and sisters you know," I reminded him.

"Well it still sucks! I wanted to work with you, just you and me, but now look how it turned out," Seth said angrily.

"I'm sorry son, that's the price of being in a large family. We're working together now, how about we stop wasting our time discussing how you've been wronged and we get back to being a team," I suggested to him. That wasn't what he had in mind.

"Just forget it, go ahead and work with them," Seth said angrily and began walking toward to door. I immediately flashed to the doorway and stopped him.

"Listen my little Cub, I do not appreciate this attitude you are displaying and you better get it in check before I check it for you. You will either work here with me, or stand in the corner over there while I work, but you will not leave this room, Young Man," I warned him. Seth stood there angry and would not look at me. "What's it going to be?" I asked him once again. Seth just stood there for a minute or two and then finally went over to where he was before and began working on the wall. "That's better," I said and went to join him.

I don't know where this attitude is coming from, but I don't like it. I can't let him have his way all the time just because he thinks he is being wronged. I know I promised him we would work together, but a circumstance came up where I had to do some disciplining of his brother and sister. I will have to keep an eye on this situation.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly and eventually Seth came around and we once again enjoyed working together and got much accomplished. In fact, we all did. The next day, Sunday, we once again went to the Lodge to continue our remodeling. The Lodge was shaping up and was beginning to look very nice. Sam and Billy were both excited over the way things were turning out. We began working again in the clinic, while the others were working elsewhere. Bella and Edward still had to check in with me.

"Carlisle dear, Emily, Sue, Alice, Leah and I are going over to the house and we are going to work on the curtains for the Lodge there since there is really no place to work here and it is so dusty. I will have lunch for the Pack along with Sam and Billy and bring them over at noon," Esme said.

"I will darling, see you later," I said as we kissed goodbye.

"Hey, enough of that X-rated stuff," Emmett yelled to us as everyone including us, laughed.

"Carlisle, where's Jasper," Esme asked me.

"I think he said he forgot something and ran back home. He said he would be right back," I explained to her.

"Oh, okay, see you at noon, dear," Esme said again kissing me.

"Hey, hey, innocent young wolves here," Emmett called to us again.

"Oh hush, Emmy Bear," Esme said to her bear. Giggling came forth from everyone.

Esme and the girls left to work on curtains. Rosalie was working with Emmett in the other room, and so were Edward and Bella. I went in the great room and told everyone that we would be heading over to our house at noon for lunch. Everyone, including Billy, was excited for that. As I was speaking, we heard a high-pitched whine outside and it was coming closer.

"What is that?" Billy asked.

"I don't know but it's hurting my ears," Jake said covering his ears.

In through the door walked Jasper with his violin and he was trying to play it. Everyone in the room gasped in horror including Billy and Sam.

"Oh no!" Jake said loudly.

"Carlisle, you can't let him play that thing here, it will hurt the Pack's ears," Billy said horrified to me.

"You stupid mutt, can't you do anything right. I told you to get rid of that thing," Rosalie said angrily to Jake.

"I tried but Dad caught me and said if I didn't put it back, he was going to light my tail up, so I put it back," Jake said to her sarcastically.

"Daddy! What's the matter with you?" Rosalie said to me.

"You're not destroying his property," I said to her.

Charlie Swan walked in to help for the day and was covering his ears as he entered. "Man, what's that awful sound in here?" Charlie asked walking over to me and Billy.

"See, I told you," Rosalie said to me.

"Pops, you have to do something with him," Emmett said covering his ears.

"You ever think about getting that kid lessons, Carlisle?" Charlie asked me.

"NO! No lessons, Daddy. Make him get rid of it," Rosalie said to me.

"Now, for your listening enjoyment, my rendition of "I've been working on the Railroad," changed to, "We've been remodeling the Wolf Lodge," Jasper said beginning to play his violin.

Well, if you can call it playing a violin. I have to admit, my southern boy is not very good with the violin. It sounded like the brakes on a train squealing while trying to stop sharp at a crossing.

"Sounds more like, "we've been tearing up the railroad," Sam said.

"Carlisle!" Billy said horrified while covering his ears. "Make him stop."

"Daddy!" Rosalie added.

"Earplugs! Where's the earplugs?" Jake yelled in desperation.

Jasper put the bow up to the violin and drew it across the strings at such an awful high-pitch, that it hurt everyone's ears. We all gritted our teeth.

"Carlisle, make him stop before he shatters all the windows we just put in," Sam said in a panic.

"Everyone ready," Jasper asked as he was about to play again.

"NO!" Everyone shouted loudly.

"What?" Jasper asked.

Billy nudged me forward from his wheelchair and Charlie leaned over to me, "You're up!" Charlie whispered.

"Uh, son, uh I think it would be better if you went back to the house and serenaded your mother and the ladies working on the curtains. Your playing would just keep everyone from working here," I suggested to him.

"Boy, Pops is dead," Emmett said to Rosalie, Edward and Bella.

"Who cares, as long as he gets him out of here," Edward said.

"Uh, yes son, with all the noise of the drills and saws, we wouldn't be able to hear it very well," Billy added.

"Oh, you're probably right," Jasper said. "Okay, I'll go serenade the women folk," Jazzy said walking out the door. The violin began screaming for its life!

"Whew! That was close," Billy said.

"Yeah, too close. Dad, you need to tell him he can't play any instruments. It's a shame to do that to innocent instruments, much less torture our ears," Jake said.

"I hate to discourage something he loves," I said with concern.

"Dad, he's tone deaf! Didn't you hear that violin pleading for help? Put it out of its misery," Jake said.

"Carlisle, either you ban him from bringing those instruments over to the Lodge, or I'm buying him a saxophone and telling him it's your favorite instrument," Billy said to me.

"Billy! That's blackmail! Tell him Charlie," I said to Charlie as I looked in shock at Billy. Billy was very proud of his threat.

"Yeah, it's blackmail alright, but I'll chip in and buy drums for him if you don't do as Billy said," Charlie added. _You should have heard my children and the Pack laughing at this._

"Oh, my poor Jazzy," I said shaking my head.

"Poor Jazzy! Poor us! I think my ears are starting to bleed," Jake said rubbing both his ears.

"Pops, I just want to say I really love you and I'm going to miss you. You've been the best father, ever," Emmett said hugging me with one of his bear hugs.

"Emmett, what are you saying," I asked him.

"When you get home, Momma's going to kill you," Emmett said clapping my shoulder.

"Sure gonna miss you, Dad," Edward said also slapping me on the back.

"Just when we were really bonding, Dad," Seth said hugging me also.

"You people," I said to them all, shaking my head at them.

"The Volturi has nothing on a woman's scorn, Carlisle," Billy added.

"You just wait and see, Esme loves her Jazzy boy," I said to them.

"Alice is there too," Bella reminded us.

"Well, this is Alice's fault. She should tell him he can't play," Rosalie said.

"Hey, don't knock our sister, Alice. She's the bravest person I know putting up with that racket Jazzy tries to pass off as music," Jake added.

"Let's get back to work," I said walking away shaking my head. "Come on, my Cubbie boy," I said putting my hand on Seth's neck and walking into the clinic.

"Sad it has to end this way," Jake said shaking his head indicating me after I left the others. They all laughed.

"I can hear you all laughing you know!" I called out to them. That was met with more laughing.

_**Back at the Cullen House:  
**_

_**Esme:**_

"Oh Ladies, these curtains are going to look so nice," I said to my guests and daughters.

"Yes, you did a good job of picking the material out," Leah added.

"Don't you think it is a bit too busy" Alice pointed out at the woodsy material.

"Not for a bunch of boys who love the woods," Emily added.

"I guess so, it's just so…so drab," Alice added.

"Ali, it's for the Pack and boys, not Paris or your room, dear," I reminded her.

"Yes, you're right Momma," Alice said. "I hear Jazzy coming home," Alice said. She ran to the window and peeked out. "Oh no," Alice said putting her hand to her mouth.

"What is it, sweetie," I asked her.

"Jazzy is coming in and he has his violin with him," Alice said fretting.

"What? Oh great," Leah said with disgust.

"Leah, please dear," I said cautioning her.

"What's wrong," Sue asked.

"Jazzy's not too…uh…well, he can't play…oh dear…," I stuttered trying to think of a nice way to put it.

"He can't play the violin," Leah blurted out. "He's horrible!"

"Leah, that's my Jazzy," Alice said to her sister.

"I'm sorry Ali, but it's true," Leah said to her sister.

"I know," Alice admitted.

"Oh, he can't be that bad," Sue said reassuringly.

"Yes he can," Leah said.

"Maybe he's just going to put it up," I suggested hoping this was true.

"Greetings fair ladies! I've come to make your sewing task more lively and pleasant," Jazz said coming in happily.

"What do you mean, Jazzy?" Alice asked gulping in sheer terror.

"Why my little sewing bees, I've come to serenade you as you work," Jazz said with the utmost sincerity.

"What? Why?" Leah asked horrified.

"Well, I went to serenade the guys to make the work go quicker, but Papa insisted I come and serenade you lovely ladies instead since the power drills and saws and equipment will drown me out," Jasper said smiling from ear to ear.

"Man, Dad came up with a good one," Leah said thinking aloud.

"Yes, remind me to thank your father later," I said to my girls through gritted teeth.

"Uh, Jazzy, maybe you should just go help the guys," Alice suggested to him.

"Yeah, they need help over there with Emmett and Jake messing everything up," Leah said trying to get him to realize his help would be appreciated.

"Well, okay, but I'll just do one little song to cheer you all up since I'm here already," Jazz said happily.

"We can put up with one song, couldn't we," Sue asked not wanting to hurt Jazz's feelings.

"No," Leah said.

"Leah, your mother is right. Go ahead Jazz," I said wishing I had a reason to leave the room.

"Your wish is my command," Jazz said putting the violin up to his chin. Jasper then began squealing out a song that was so grating on my nerves I could have screamed. Sue and Emily both looked at each other in horror realizing Leah was correct.

"I told you so," Leah said quietly to them.

"Oh my," Emily said gritting her teeth with the sour notes.

"Esme, can you do something," Sue asked me.

"Uh, Jazzy my southern gentleman," I called to him. He stopped murdering the song he was attempting to play.

"Yes Momma?" Jazz asked.

"It's a little loud for us in here, could you maybe hold it down or practice outside a little. We have to concentrate to get the measurements right for the curtains and your serenading us is keeping us from our work," I said carefully to him trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Oh sure Momma, I know I have to concentrate when I deal with anything that involves measurements. Have to get them right," Jazz said.

"But Sweetheart, please stick around, because I would like you to entertain our lunch guests and your father and brothers when they come for lunch," I said to him.

"Sure thing Momma, I'll go out and practice my new number," Jazz said quickly going outside. We could hear him attempting to play outside.

"Thank goodness, that was quick thinking Mom," Leah said happily.

"He's not very good, is he?" Sue said to me.

"No, unfortunately not," I said.

"What will Carlisle think with him playing for the guys at lunch," Sue asked.

"Carlisle will think he pulled one over on me, but I have news for him. I'm beating him at his own game. They all know how bad Jazz plays the violin. They've heard it for themselves. They sent him over to us to get him away from them," I explained.

"Why those sneaky boys," Emily said grinning.

"Esme, I need to learn a few things from you before I marry Charlie," Sue said laughing.

"I can't wait to see Daddy and Jake's faces when Jazzy comes to serenade them," Alice said snickering.

"Me either," I said to my Pixie girl.

_**Lunchtime:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

"Well men, I just got a text from Esme saying lunch is ready and we are to head over to our house before it gets cold. We better not keep them waiting, so let's get going," I said to Billy, Sam and the Pack along with Jake and Seth.

"Dad, can Bella and I stay here with Rosalie and Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Sure, but behave yourselves, all four of you," I warned them, "you do not leave the lodge or the area, is that clear?"

"Yes Dad, we'll be here," Edward promised.

"You better be," I said to them.

"Come on, eats!" Jake said running to his car. Seth was with him and I also joined the two of them.

Billy, Charlie and Sam were taking the pack in the shuttle bus. We all headed over to our house. When we arrived, Sam was giving the Pack instructions.

"Everybody remember to be on your best behavior and eat with manners and remember to thank Esme for the lunch she has prepared for us," Sam instructed them. They all agreed and hungrily made their way in the door.

"In here boys," Esme called.

She had set up the downstairs study as a large dining room since the table in there is very big and can hold a large crowd. Esme had the table set and hamburgers and hot dogs along with all the trimmings and chips, pretzels, sodas and macaroni and cheese were set out enticing the hungry group.

"Sure smells good, Mom," Jake said waiting to get the go ahead to dive in.

"Carlisle, the girls and I are taking the curtains over to the Lodge to see how they look and fit. You need to stay here and be the host for our guests since I'm leaving," Esme said to me.

"Of course, darling," I replied to her.

"Oh, and one more thing, I have a surprise for you and the boys here," Esme said grinning from ear to ear. Something was fishy as Alice, Emily, Leah and Sue were standing next to her and were giggling with one another.

"What is it?" I asked Esme.

"I have just the thing to go with your meal," Esme said. "Come on, baby," Esme called to someone.

Imagine our horror when Jasper walked in with his violin beaming from ear to ear. I think all of our mouths dropped open. I know mine did!

"Oh no," Jake said looking like he saw a ghost.

"Carlisle, she's not serious is she?" Billy asked fearfully.

"Uh…I…uh…I'm not sure," I choked out.

"Since you were so kind to send him to serenade us, we thought we would return the favor and have him play for you while our guests eat," Esme said smiling sweetly.

"Esme Anne Cullen!" I said slowly and deliberately also giving her a fierce glare.

"Yes dear?" Esme said smiling again proud of herself.

"You are treading on thin ice little miss," I said to her.

"I just wanted to repay you for your thoughtfulness earlier, my love," Esme said grinning at me.

"You know, tonight it will be just you and me in our room," I threatened her.

"Worth every second, my love," Esme said snickering at me. _The little schemer!_

"I hope you realize what you are doing, my dear," I warned her.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing, Dr. Cullen," Esme said giving me a wry look.

"Jasper, baby, play your new song for your father and brothers along with the Pack, so they get to hear all of your musical work," Esme told him.

"Es-me!" I called to her again.

"Sure thing, Momma. My first number will be _"She was once the leading story, but now she's just old news!"_

"What? What kind of song is that?" Charlie asked.

"Somebody knock me out," Jake said to Embry.

"He's kidding, right?" Jared asked.

"I don't think so," Sam said.

Jasper started playing his song and it was the worst sounding melody I've ever heard. The entire Pack along with the rest of us, had our ears covered, it was so high-pitched and loud.

"Hey look, my glass cracked," Seth said holding it up so his buddy Nathan could see.

"My eardrums are cracked," Jake said holding his ears.

"Isn't he the one who fought in the Civil War?" Billy asked Sam.

"Yes, he was a Major in the Calvary or something like that," Sam replied.

"What side was he on, North or South?" Billy asked Sam again.

"The South!" Sam answered.

"No wonder they lost," Billy said shaking his head.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6 -- A Sullen Cullen

**Chapter 6 – A Sullen Cullen**

_**Carlisle:**_

"Carlisle, are you in here," Esme asked. She was cautiously entering our room since I had warned her about retribution for her getting me back with Jasper's performance. I had heard her coming up the stairs and quickly ducked out of our room.

"Carlisle?" Esme called again checking our bathroom. "Whew," I heard her exclaim and then heard her getting ready for a shower. I stayed out of the room until I heard our shower shut off and then went and ducked into our room hiding in our closet.

I could see Esme coming out in the room and quickly getting her night clothes on and kept checking the door. As she went back into the bathroom to pick up her towel, I went and sat on the bed waiting for her. She came out and had her hands full with her towel and dirty clothes. I sat there watching her.

"Need a hand," I asked her.

"OH! Carlisle you scared me," Esme said looking shocked and giving me a worrisome smile.

"Did I now," I said to her.

"Well, yes. I didn't hear you come in," Esme said now quickly tiding up the bedroom.

"Yes, you seemed a little preoccupied," I teased her.

"No, no, my darling, just taking a shower," Esme said smiling again at me. She then went over to the clothes hamper and put the soiled clothes in it.

"Mmmhmm, afraid I might sneak up on you," I said to her giving her a little glare.

"Why no, my darling, just…thinking," Esme said cautiously.

"Thinking what exactly," I asked her.

"Nothing really, just…thinking," Esme said looking away from me.

"Thinking what's going to happen when we're alone in our room tonight," I posed to her.

"Now Carlisle…you…you…started it," Esme said now giving me a look ready for a fight and nervously backing away from me.

"Yes, and now I'm going to finish it," I said standing up and grabbing her by the arm and pulling her toward me.

"Carlisle, it was all in fun," Esme said trying to pull away from me.

"Yes, it was fun alright…you left us and you and the girls got out of there and we were stuck through several songs, if you can call them songs," I said menacingly to her.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, you deserved it, Carlisle, tricking our son into coming to serenade us working on the curtains," Esme laughed again.

"Yes, but you sent him out to practice since it was throwing your measurements off, he told us that, dear," I said glaring at her and grabbing her with both hands now.

"Well, you should have thought of something like we did," Esme said giggling.

"I should turn you over my knee, Esme Ann Cullen…and I think I will," I said sitting on the bed and throwing her over my lap.

"Now Carlisle, fair is fair," Esme said trying to get up.

"Hmm, yes I suppose it is, but you're the one lying across my lap, so…," I said as I brought my hand down with a sharp smack.

"Ouch! Carlisle, that stung," Esme said throwing her hand back and rubbing her stinging cheek.

"I bet it did, let me try this one," I said doing the same to the other side.

"Owww! Carlisle, you let me up," Esme ordered.

"You are in no position to order me, my dear," I said threatenly to her.

"I'm your wife, not one of our children," Esme said with sarcasm.

"And I'm your Coven Leader who happens to be your husband, technically, you are one of my children," I said with a menacing laugh.

"Carlisle!" Esme said struggling to get up.

"Yes my love?" I said to her.

"Let me up," Esme ordered.

"But this is fun," I teased her.

"I can show you some real fun," Esme said enticing me.

"You little stinker," I said hoisting her up and sitting her on my lap. We kissed each other and I held her close. Esme snuggled in my lap.

"Was the music that bad?" Esme asked.

"Was it that bad? Let's see, I'd rather have a conversation with Marcus than hear Jazzy play that song of his again," I said to her.

"Oh dear, no wonder I got smacked," Esme said laughing now.

"Billy and Charlie threatened to buy Jasper a saxophone and drums if I don't ban him from bringing his instruments to the lodge," I explained to her.

"Oh my, our poor baby," Esme said feeling bad for our southern boy.

"He's not the one I'm concerned about," I said to her.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong?" Esme asked.

"I'm not sure. I made Edward and Bella work with me in the clinic since they were still serving their week-long sentence out. So I told Leah and Seth to go work elsewhere until Tuesday. Seth threw a fit and complained saying he always gets passed over since I had told him we would be partners," I explained to her.

"Oh no, my poor Cubby," Esme said.

"I tried to explain that it was only because Edward and Bella were in trouble, but that didn't matter. He took offense to being brushed aside. I never wanted him to feel that way," I said.

"What did you do then?" Esme asked.

"Edward came and pleaded his case and of course it was to benefit him and Bella, but he said Seth wanted to work with me. I gave in, and Seth still wasn't satisfied. He was upset that I changed my mind when Edward asked me and not when he asked me. He was upset and was going to leave, but I stopped him and scolded him a little and said he either works with me in the clinic or he stands in the corner," I explained. "He then changed his tune and worked with me. It took a while, but he eventually came around," I added.

"Oh dear, it's like Edward all over again. He's the odd one out and the youngest. Our vampire children all have their mates now, Jake has Billy and Leah has David, her boyfriend. Our Cubby only has us, namely you," Esme said. "The two of you really bonded over our vacation this past summer on Isle Esme, and he looks to you for his support," Esme explained.

"Yes, I realize that. But I can't always be there for him. I tried to explain he has 8 brothers and sisters and we are a large family, but it didn't seem to matter," I said to her.

"Of course not, darling. He misses you, and he wants to be with you," Esme added.

"I know, and I want to be there for him, but with the hospital and 8 other children, he is going to have to understand that sometimes I will not be able to keep my promise to be with him," I said to her.

"Carlisle, you are going to have to explain this to him. It's all you can do. He won't like it, but he has to understand that you have an obligation to the hospital, your patients and our family. Just let him know you love him and will try your best to be there for him," Esme said.

"I'll have to have a talk with him tomorrow," I said to her. "I love that boy so much, I hope he realizes I would never intentionally hurt him," I said with worry.

"Carlisle, Seth knows you would never hurt him on purpose. All you can do is explain it to him and he will have to deal with it, he can always come to me and he can always talk to you," Esme said. "He will understand."

"I hope you are right. I hate this nagging doubt I am feeling," I said to her.

"Everything will work out, you will see," Esme said. "Now, about this evening, it's young yet, my love," Esme said pushing me back onto the bed.

"Yes it is…" I agreed.

_**The Next Evening:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

The next evening I got home from the hospital and changed clothes to head over to the Lodge to help out. The rest of my family were over there. My wolf children will meet us there after school, but Seth and Jake should be there already. I am anxious to see how Seth is doing today. I quickly changed and got in my car and headed to the Lodge.

"Hey, look whose here, the Doc," Paul said teasingly. "Just like a doctor, always making people wait!"

"Yes, well hospital duty comes first," I teased back to him.

"Just giving you a hard time, Doc," Paul said. "You're crew is hard at it in there."

"Good, they should be," I said to him. Walking in I greeted Sam and Billy and of course my wife. "How's Seth today?" I asked Esme.

"He's quiet, but he's working in the clinic with Leah," Esme answered. "He'll be happy to see you, dear."

"Let's hope," I said kissing her.

"Oh come on now, none of that mushy stuff," Paul called out.

"They're hopeless," Jake answered Paul.

Walking into the clinic area, Seth and Leah were hard at work smoothing the wallboard and sanding down the seams, getting the walls ready for paint. I stood for a minute and watched the two of them working hard. Leah looked around and saw me.

"Oh, hi Dad, look how much we got done," Leah said gesturing to the wall.

"I see. You did a marvelous job, both of you. I'm impressed," I said to them. Seth didn't turn to greet me. "Seth, how are you doing today, son?" I asked him.

"Fine," Seth answered and kept working.

I walked over to him and stood next to him. "Something on your mind," I asked him.

"No, just busy," Seth answered and kept working.

"Can you look at me when you are speaking with me," I said turning him to face me.

"Sorry Dad," Seth said solemnly and not wanting to look at me.

"Seth, what is wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Seth replied and turned to go back to work.

"What's the matter with you, you're acting like a brat," Leah said to him.

"Butt out Leah," Seth said sarcastically to her.

"Seth, you do not talk to your sister that way," I admonished him.

"Sorry," Seth said and went back to sanding.

I picked up a piece of the sand paper and went to work with them. It was quiet since Seth was not talking to either of us. Leah and I carried on a conversation about her classes at nursing school. Finally, Seth put his sandpaper down and walked to the door.

"I'm going to see if I can help in the other room since you two are talking about nurse stuff," Seth said as he walked out.

Both Leah and I watched him leave. I felt bad that he felt he had to leave the room and I was hoping it was not because of me. I shook my head in wonderment at him. Something is bothering him and he won't talk about it.

"What's with him?" Leah asked.

"I think he was hurt because I told you two to work in the other room when I was punishing Bella and Edward the other day," I explained to her.

"That's ridiculous. He's being a brat, you should set him straight, Dad," Leah said.

"I'll let him come around on his own. He just got his feelings hurt because I told him he and I would be a team and then I asked him to leave. I tried explaining to him, and even reminded him he is not the only child in our family, but it must have really bothered him," I said to Leah.

"You don't have to explain anything to him, Dad. You have to deal with us when we mess up, and he knows that. He's just feeling jealous," Leah said.

"Well, I'll give him some time to come to terms with it," I said.

"You should smack his butt for him," Leah said.

"Leah, I will deal with the discipline in the family. If you have forgotten this, I can demonstrate for you," I reminded her.

"Yes Dad, sorry," Leah said. We both got back to work.

_**Lodge Great Room:**_

"Hey, how come you're out here?" Jake asked Seth.

"Wanted a change of scenery," Seth answered.

"What's up with you? Why are you being so ignorant to Dad? You know he was just dealing with Bella and Edward," Jake asked.

"Why did_ I_ have to leave," Seth said.

"Because it's like this, how many Cullen's does it take to work on a room?" Jake said laughing and punching Seth on the arm.

"But Dad promised we'd be a team," Seth said disappointed.

"Yeah, and you are. You're the one that's not being a team player. You're out here and he's in there," Jake pointed out.

"Just tired of being shoved around," Seth said.

"When did Dad ever do that to you?" Jake pointed out.

"He didn't, it just seems like something always comes up to interfere with my time with him. I always have to give way to someone else," Seth complained.

"Get over it, you're the one walking away from him. He's in there working, you should be with him. So don't complain that someone interfered with your time with him today, cause you're the one who's pushing him away," Jake said to Seth.

"Leave me alone," Seth said walking into the other room.

"Gladly," Jake called out to him.

_**Back in the Clinic:**_

"Where's our Cubby?" Esme asked coming in by Leah and me.

"He left and is being a brat," Leah answered.

"I don't know what's got him so upset," I said to my wife who now had her arms around me.

"He'll get over it, Darling," Esme said.

"I sure hope so, I miss my baby cub," I said kissing my wife and hugging her.

Seth was watching from the doorway, and turned and walked out…

_**To Be Continued….**_

_**Please Review kindly!  
**_


	7. Chapter 7 -- Billy's Suite

**Chapter 7 – Billy's Suite**

_**Jake:**_

Dad and Mom were at home dealing with Seth. He did something today and so did Nathan, and it doesn't sound good. Dad came and got Seth and was fuming and smacked his ass _(yeah I know, watch the language, but Dad's not here right now so I'm safe!) _twice before shoving him in the car and taking off for home. We all felt sorry for Seth. Mom came later by herself with Dad's car and brought dessert for our wolf meal and we all knew what that meant for our little Cubby back home.

"Wow, that was a good supper and delicious dessert, Mrs. Cullen," Jared said rubbing his stomach happily.

"Yes, well supper's over, let's get back to work before we call it quits for the night," Billy said.

"What did Seth do?" Embry asked Mom.

"Embry, we do not discuss those things," Mom said to him.

"We have an idea, cause Nathan's dad came and got him too," Embry added.

"Still, I will not discuss my children's punishments or why they are in trouble," Mom said again to him.

I knocked Embry on the arm in warning. "You better shut up or you might find out what Seth is getting first hand," I warned him.

Just then Emmett walked by to go outside with a wallboard. We were wondering what he was doing. In a few minutes he came back in and went into the room he was working in. We heard him griping.

"Oh man, it's still too long," Emmett said walking out with the wallboard again.

In a few minutes, Emmett came back in carrying the wallboard and again we heard him complaining to himself. "Man, it's still not right," Emmett said walking back out again.

"What's he doing?" Leah asked.

"Who knows? That's the million dollar question," I said shaking my head.

"Why does he keep walking back and forth with that piece of wallboard?" Jared asked.

"Let's ask when he comes back in," I said. It wasn't long and my brother came back in again mumbling to himself.

"This time it has to be right, I know it's going to work now," Emmett mumbled to himself.

"Hey Ace! What's the problem?" I asked Emmett.

"Aww, I keep forgetting the measurement and when I cut the board, it still doesn't fit," Emmett said.

"Where are you measuring it?" I asked.

"Outside with the yardstick," Emmett explained. "Duh!"

"Yardstick? Did you ever think of bringing the yardstick inside and into the room you're cutting it in so you don't have to keep running in and out and forget the measurement?" I asked the Ace carpenter.

"Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that," Emmett said hitting himself on the side of the head.

"Better hit yourself a little harder than that, Em," I said to him. So the clown did! That made the room erupt in laughter, including Emmett.

Emmett then walked out, still carrying the wallboard, and then came back in holding the yardstick up against the wallboard and trying to measure it and walk at the same time. He ran into Sam who came into the room and broke the wallboard right in half.

"Hey Sam, watch where I'm measuring, will ya! I've been working on this piece for the last half hour and now you broke it," Emmett said a little annoyed.

"Watch where you're measuring?" Sam asked looking at Emmett like he was crazy.

"Yeah, I was busy," Emmett said again.

"It took you a half hour to measure it?" Sam asked now looking at us.

"And he still doesn't have it right," I said to Sam as the others laughed. "Forgot he could bring the yardstick inside," I explained.

"You're kidding right?" Sam asked me.

"I wish I was," I said shaking my head. The others were laughing.

"Hey, this is just the right length I need," Emmett said now smiling. "Thanks Sam!"

"Don't mention it," Sam said to Emmett. "You know, Carlisle has a lot of work there," Sam said indicating Emmett.

"I know, I keep telling Dad that," I said to Sam.

Sam walked off shaking his head, then stopped and turned and looked where Emmett was holding both pieces and disappeared into the next room. Sam shook his head again and went outside. Then we heard him explode with laughter. That was unusual for Sam!

"Leave it to Emmett," Jared said laughing.

"I worry about that boy," Billy said.

We worked a little more that evening and then went home. We were anxious to see if Seth was grounded to his room or what was going on. Mom and Dad were talking to one another and then a little later, Dad asked if I knew what was up with Seth. He asked me to keep an eye on him at school. How can I when the kid's never around me?

_**Next Day:**_

_**Jake:**_

"Hey, come on Seth, get a move on," I called up to my brother.

"Jake, your father and I are taking Seth to school because we have to go and meet with the principal," Mom said to me. "You can go ahead and go on your own, or ride with us," Mom offered.

"Uh, I think I'll drive myself, then I can come over to the lodge after school. Are we working on the lodge tonight again?" I asked.

"Yes, bring Seth with you," Mom said.

"Okay, I'm going to get going then. See you later, Mom. Bye siblings and sour rose," I called out.

"Get out, you badger," Rose called back to me.

"Eat my dust," I called while walking out the door.

"Idiot," Rose said as I left.

_**A Few Days Later:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

It was evening and I had just got home from the hospital. I pulled in and walked into the house. Seth has been quiet but he works with Leah and me on the clinic area at the Lodge. Just as I greeted Esme, my cell phone rang.

"Dr. Cullen," I answered.

"Carlisle, this is Sam," he said into the phone.

"Yes Sam," I acknowledged.

"Can you come over to Billy's house? He's sick and he won't let me take him over to see you. I think he needs to be checked out," Sam said with concern.

"Yes, I'll be right there," I said hanging up. "Esme, I have to go out, I'll call later," I said.

"Of course, darling," Esme said seeing concern in my face. We weren't working at the Lodge this evening since the wolf children and Pack were studying for exams.

I quickly grabbed my bag and hurried to my car. I wanted to get there quickly since I did not know how seriously Billy was sick, and with his condition, I wanted him to be cared for. It wasn't long and I arrived at his house.

"Come in, he's in here and he's not cooperating with us," Sam said as he and Emily were there.

"What's the problem Billy?" I asked him.

"Nothing, Sam's making a big deal out of nothing," Billy replied.

"Well, let me be the judge of that," I said putting my bag down.

I got my stethoscope out and listened to his heart and lungs. His lungs sounded a little congested but not with pneumonia. I looked in his throat, eyes, ears and nose and all looked good. He had a terrible cough and sounded congested.

"Billy, you have bronchitis and with your congestive heart failure I need to admit you to the hospital so I can keep an eye on things until you are well," I said to him.

"No way, Carlisle. I'm not going to the hospital. I will stay here," Billy insisted.

"Don't listen to him Carlisle. He got sick because his roof is still leaking and it's damp, musty and cold in here," Sam said.

"Billy, you're going to the hospital and that's final," I said to him with a little more sternness.

"No I'm not," Billy said. He then went into a coughing fit and could hardly stop coughing. I gave him a shot of albuterol from my bag. He was better after that. I put the inhaler down next to him. "See, it's better with this medicine. It's just a little cold I picked up," Billy said.

"I'm not surprised with it being so cold and damp in here. You're going to the hospital and that's that," I said to him. I got on my phone and arranged a private room in Forks Hospital for him and told them I would be right there with the patient.

"No, I'm not going and that's final," Billy protested again.

"Sam, take my bag and open my passenger door while I lift and carry him out to the car," I said to Sam.

"Sure thing, Carlisle," Sam said grabbing my bag.

"NO! I'm not leaving my house," Billy said as I lifted him from the chair. "Carlisle! Put me down," Billy insisted.

"I will when we get to my car," I said to him.

"Nobody likes a smartass, Carlisle," Billy said to me.

"Language, Chief Black," I said in a parental tone. "Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"How'd you do that? Jacob's right, can't get by with anything with you," Billy said disgusted.

"The sooner you realize that the better," I said depositing him in my passenger seat. I grabbed for the seatbelt, but Billy stopped my hand.

"I can get it," Billy said.

"Be sure to buckle it," I told him.

"I'll bring his wheelchair in the van to the hospital," Sam said.

Getting in behind the wheel, I called Esme to let her know what was going on.

"Esme, Billy has bronchitis and I'm taking him to the hospital to admit him just to be on the safe side," I said to her.

"I'm going under duress, Esme!" Billy yelled at the phone. Esme snickered.

"Carlisle, you tell Billy he better do as you say," Esme teased.

"Esme said you better do as I say," I told him.

"I thought you were on my side, Esme," Billy yelled out.

"Behave yourself Billy, you know my husband," Esme warned. I relayed that message to him also.

"Yes, I do," Billy said dejectedly. "I don't have a chance," Billy said under his breath.

"No, you don't," I said to Billy.

"Damn vampire hearing," Billy said. "I know, I know, language!" Billy said with exasperation.

"Now you're getting the picture," I said patting his shoulder.

"Have a nice ride with Carlisle," Esme teased.

"Thanks Esme," Billy said shaking his head.

I told Esme I would be home as soon as I got Billy settled at the hospital. We ended our call and I started the car and backed out for the hospital.

"Do I have to stay at the hospital?" Billy asked with disdain.

"Yes, until I say you are released," I said to him. "No arguing, you're going and that's final," I said flatly.

"Wouldn't do any good anyway," Billy said.

"You learn faster than your son at least," I said smiling.

"Yeah, he told me about you," Billy said again.

"Billy," I said to him.

"Yes Carlisle?" Bill asked.

"I said not to roll your eyes at me," I said again.

"Ugh!" Billy said tossing his head back in desperation. "Now I know how Jake feels," Billy said.

Arriving at the hospital, Sam came in behind me and the staff brought a gurney out. We checked him over in the ER and I ordered chest x-rays and a CAT scan. My initial diagnosis was confirmed. We got him in a room and all settled and I ordered IV fluids and antibiotics and we also did an EKG on his heart. His heart was handling it well. After he was all settled, they brought a meal into him.

"Eat all your dinner," I said to him.

"Have you tasted this? It's lousy," Billy said.

"Sorry, but it will have to do for now. You could come to my house and stay and then you will have Esme's cooking," I offered him.

"NO! I'd rather stay here. You would watch me like a hawk," Billy said. Sam chuckled.

"Billy, I work here, remember," I said to him.

"Oh crap!" Billy said.

"I'll see you in the morning," I said to him. "The staff will take good care of you." I then walked out the door.

"Sam, go get me two fish sandwiches from McDonald's and a large order of French fries and Coke," Billy said.

"Sam, don't you dare," I called back hearing what Billy said.

"Damn!" Billy said. "I forgot about his hearing again."

"Language Billy!" I called back smiling to myself.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Billy yelled. I couldn't help but laugh.

_**Cullen House:**_

Arriving home, Esme greeted me and asked how Billy was settling in.

"He's there, and complaining all the way," I said to her.

"Well, at least he's okay or he wouldn't be complaining," Esme said.

"Where's Jake? I want to tell him about Billy," I asked her.

"Up doing homework and studying," Esme said.

"Will he be okay," Esme asked.

"Yes, good thing Sam called me. I think we need to work on Billy's living quarters at the Lodge and get him out of that drafty, leaky, damp house. He will just continue to get sick if he stays there during the rest of the winter," I said to Esme.

"That would be the best thing, Carlisle. Then he would have a nice warm, safe home. We will also have to get Sam and Emily's place ready so Billy is not there alone," Esme brought up.

"That's right. Tomorrow at the Lodge, we need to have a meeting and all of us need to concentrate on those areas now before any other. Our children can start tomorrow and we can have Paul, Sam and the other Pack members working on those areas during the day," I said. "After I speak with Jake, we will call the family down and inform them all of what is going on. I can call Sam also," I said.

_**A few days later:**_

Carlisle:

I had informed Jake about Billy and he was happy to hear I was attending to him. We were also working diligently to get the two living spaces in shape so Sam, Emily and Billy could move into the Lodge. Billy had improved so much, but I did not want him going back to his home since it was so drafty and damp. He would just get a relapse. So I had to tell him today he can either stay in the hospital or move in with us until his Lodge quarters are ready. I'm sure this is going to be a battle. After school, I had Jake and Sam come over to the hospital to lend a hand in convincing him.

"Hey dad, how ya feelin'," Jake asked Billy.

"Much better. I'll be healed whenever my keeper here allows me to go home," Billy said indicating me.

"Well, we need to talk about that Billy. I don't want you going back to your house. It is too drafty and damp and you will just end up back here," I said to him.

"Oh no you don't Carlisle. I agreed to the hospital, but I want to go home. Besides where would I go?" Billy asked. Seeing our faces Billy became worried. "Oh no, I shouldn't have asked that."

"We have a surprise for you dad, we've been working on the living quarters for you and Sam and Emily. We still have a little bit to go, but when we are finished, you can move in there," Jake said.

"I still don't want to leave my house, our house, Jake," Billy reminded him.

"Dad, that house is too run down for you to live in. Especially with your condition now. You have to move to the Lodge when it's ready," Jake said to Billy.

"He's right Billy. You can't stay there anymore. Its cold just walking into the living room. You'll get pneumonia there," Sam said.

"Where am I going to stay until the living quarters are ready?" Billy asked.

"Well, you could stay here," I said to him.

"No way! You think he gets on you at home, you should have to deal with him here at the hospital. He's in charge of this whole joint. Everyone does what Dr. Cullen says here. He's the boss here and at home. I'm not staying here, Carlisle," Billy said with determination.

"Then that leaves only one other alternative," I said to him.

"What's that?" Billy asked.

Sam, Jake and I all looked at one another and began chuckling to ourselves. Billy was looking at each of us in wonderment of why we were laughing until it dawned on him.

"Absolutely not. I'm not moving in with you, Carlisle. You're right Jake, he catches everything you do," Billy said defiantly.

"I told ya," Jake said laughing. Turning to me, Jake nudged my arm. "See, what'd I tell ya?"

"Oh hush, Jacob," I said to him.

"I rest my case," Billy said pointing to me.

"Uh…Dad…he does have a point," Jake said to me. "You catch everything we say or do," Jake said to me.

"Then it's settled then, you're coming to stay with us until the Lodge quarters are finished," I said.

"What? Wait a minute! No, no, no, no, no! I get a say here," Billy said.

"You just did, pack his things Jake, and I'll sign his release," I said getting my pen out.

"No! Wait! Carlisle! Sam and Jake, do something," Billy pleaded with them.

"Hey, we're packing your stuff," Jake said.

"That's not what I mean," Billy said.

"Oh, we already got whatever you will need at our house from your old house dad, so don't worry, we got you covered," Jake said patting his arm.

"You're enjoying this, Jacob," Billy said.

"Yes I am," Jake said laughing with Sam.

"Carlisle, what will Esme say. Surely she will think this is an imposition," Billy tried that angle too.

"She was the one who suggested it," I said to him.

"I used to like your wife," Billy said to me.

"She has your room and bathroom all set up to accommodate you," I said to him.

"But that's not what I…really? How so?" Billy asked getting a little inquisitive.

"You'll love it. All of your favorite things are there to make it seem like home," I said to him.

"My bed and favorite chair?" Billy asked happily.

"Uh…no…Esme said they were too old and got you a new chair and bed," I said to him.

"I don't want a new bed and chair! I want my old ones," Billy protested.

"Billy, you sound like a little 10-year-old who is throwing a temper tantrum," I pointed out to him.

"So I'm an old man throwing a tantrum. Now I want my stuff," Billy said hitting his hands on the bed.

"Better watch that attitude, old man, or dad will adjust it for you," Jake warned Billy. This really made Sam laugh.

"He wouldn't dare," Billy said glaring at me now.

I immediately flashed over to him right in his face. The door to his room was closed so no one could see me do this. Billy was taken aback and gasped.

"Now listen young man, yes, I referred to you as young man because I am older than you! You will come to my home and stay with us and let us take care of you until your living quarters and Sam and Emily's living quarters are finished and ready for the three of you to move in. It's either here at the hospital or our house, and I say our house since I am the doctor and I just signed your release. So suck it up and behave yourself or you know what happens to little boys who throw tantrums! Just ask your son, Jacob," I said sternly to him.

"I wouldn't dare him if I were you," Jake said to Billy. "Dad will follow through with his threat. Trust me, I know firsthand," Jake said rolling his eyes.

"I told you not to roll your eyes at me and before you do it Billy, don't!" I said glaring at him.

"Is this the way it's going to be?" Billy asked Jake.

"Pretty much, you'll get used to it. I did—foods good, place is nice and clean, laundry is taken care of, you pretty much have it made except for," Jake said motioning toward me.

"Yeah, I know," Billy said.

"I saw and heard that," I said to them.

"He does that a lot too," Jake said to his dad. "Just go along with what he says, it makes it a lot easier on yourself. Oh and, make sure you let Mom pamper you. That's the real bonus. The only drawback is Rosalie," Jake said.

"Jacob!" I cautioned him. "Be kind to your sister," I said to him.

"Face it dad, you're a Cullen now," Jake said to Billy. "Might as well just call them Mom and Dad. They're old enough to be," Jake said as they both laughed.

"Yes, and we discipline the old fashioned way," I said to them both. That made them both stop laughing.

"You know he'd do it, too," Jake said to Billy.

"This is going to a long visit," Billy said with dread.

_**Arrival at the Cullen House:**_

My shift was completed so Sam loaded Billy and his wheelchair into Billy's van and Jake and I followed them home in my car. I told Sam to park out front as Jake and I parked in the garage. We came out to the front and I lifted Billy out of the van and Jake took my bag. We walked up to the front door as Esme opened it and ushered us in. Our whole family was there to greet Billy.

"Billy, welcome home," Esme said kissing Billy on the cheek.

"Thank you Esme. Hey, I like this," Billy said grinning from ear to ear and looking at me.

"Emmett, go get Billy's chair, please," I said to Emmett.

"Sure thing, Pops," Emmett said walking up to Billy. "Welcome Roomy!" Emmett said to Billy pinching Billy's cheeks and walking out to get the wheelchair.

"Carlisle, he's not really going to room with me, is he," Billy asked concerned.

"Of course not Billy. Emmett was just excited to hear you were staying with us for a while. He loves people and company," Esme explained.

"Welcome Billy," Rosalie said coming up to him and touching him on the shoulder. Jake, upon seeing this, acted like he was shocked and pretended to fall against the wall.

"Wow! What got into you, Calla Lily," Jake said to Rose.

"I like Billy, you're another story all together," Rosalie hissed at him.

"Yes, but I turn into a wolf in the end, unlike you who just gets pruned and tossed out," Jake laughed.

"Jacob!" Both Billy and I said at the same time.

"Oh great, look how this is turning out! He's not even here 10 minutes and I'm getting yelled at, in tandem!" Jake moaned.

"Serves you right, you muskrat," Rosalie said.

"Don't mind them, Billy. Welcome, it's great to have you," Edward said with Bella next to him. "Yes, you'll like it here," Bella added.

"Hey Billy, looking forward to having you," Jasper said shaking his hand.

"Thanks Jasper, I appreciate that," Billy replied.

"Welcome Billy, so glad you are doing better," Alice said giving him a big smile.

"Hi Chief Black, so glad you're staying with us. Daddy and I will take good care of you," Leah said to him.

"Oh great," Billy said a little wary.

"Hi Chief Black, welcome," Seth said. Seth was a little quiet and not his usual excited self.

"Good to see you, Seth," Billy said.

"Well, let's get you up to your room," Esme said leading the way.

"I hope you didn't go out of your way, now Esme, I can sleep down here on the couch," Billy said.

"Nonsense, I have your room all set for you and your bathroom is well stocked with towels, washcloths, soap, grooming supplies, shampoo, you name it," Esme said.

Walking into one of the spare rooms closest to Jake's room, Esme had turned it into a masculine room with a double bed with two comfortable pillows and a comforter with Native American design, along with a recliner in a nice warm earth tone, a large rug with Native American design covering the hardwood flooring and Native American artifacts throughout the room. There was also another comfortable looking chair in the corner and a large chest of drawers and armoire for clothes. The bathroom had the same decorations in warm earth tones. The towels matched the shower curtain and rug. It was very spacious, warm and inviting.

"You did this just for me," Billy asked.

"Of course, I want you to feel at home," Esme said.

"I feel like I'm at a high class suite in a five-star hotel in New York City," Billy said.

"If you need anything else, just let me know," Esme said. "Get washed up for dinner and Sam, you're staying also," Esme said to him.

"Oh thanks, Esme," Sam said eagerly.

"I didn't bring any clothes," Billy said.

"I brought some for you," Sam said.

"Your clothes are here, Billy, all in the drawers and armoire," Esme said.

"Billy, I'll get you a new wardrobe as soon as I get your measurements," Alice said.

"Oh that won't be necessary, I have enough," Billy said.

"No you don't and it's no trouble and before you say no, I already have everything picked out. I just have to call in your measurements, so no arguments," Alice said to him.

"Are you sure I didn't die and this is heaven," Billy said to Sam.

"Nope, maybe I should move in too," Sam said laughing.

"You're welcome to Sam, we have another guest room," Esme said.

"No, no, I was just kidding…I think," Sam said.

"Well, dinner is in a half hour. I let you get settled," Esme said.

I put Billy down in his wheelchair that Emmett had brought up. Sam and Jake were going to help him get washed up and put clean clothes on. I got ready to go downstairs.

"Billy, we will bring your old wheelchair over here so we can have one upstairs and one downstairs, but it is no trouble for me or my children to carry you and your wheelchair wherever, so don't hesitate to call us when you want to come down or go up to your room, or outside," I said to him.

"Thanks Carlisle, I appreciate that," Billy said.

About a half hour later, we brought Billy and his chair downstairs to dinner. Esme had made a wonderful pot roast with all the trimmings. The wolf children and Sam and Billy ate their fill. Rosalie and Bella made a wonderful dessert for them which they happily polished off. Billy seemed content for the first time. We were all sitting around laughing and talking. Finally, Sam got up to leave and Esme and the girls were cleaning up. Billy and I went into the living room and settled down.

"Jake and Seth, get your homework done and then get ready for bed," I called to them.

"Okay," they both said.

"Carlisle, I don't know how to thank you for all you and Esme have done for me. I'm a little overwhelmed," Billy said. "You both have gone through so much trouble for me."

"We're happy to do it for you Billy. It was no trouble, you're family Billy, that's what families are for," I said to him.

"I don't know how to ever repay you," Billy said.

"You can repay me by obeying my orders and taking care of your health condition. I'm saying this as your physician, friend and family. I want you to relax and enjoy your stay here with us. That's all I ask of you," I said to him.

"I can see why Jake is so happy here and loves it here so much. We are family, my brother," Billy said grabbing my arm.

I placed my hand on his and smiled…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!  
**_


	8. Chapter 8 -- The Boys' Afternoon

**Chapter 8 – The Boys' Afternoon**

_**Carlisle:**_

It's been a few days since Billy has come to stay with us since his release from the hospital. Billy tells it a different way, he claims he was released from the hospital but not released from me. He is doing very well and has completely recovered from his bout with bronchitis thanks to Esme's cooking which Billy said is worth putting up with being under my thumb.

Jake is happy to have Billy staying for a bit but Sam misses Billy at the Reservation. Billy does miss doing as he pleases and not being able to eat like he is used to. With being under my roof, he knows I will find out whatever he tries to sneak. Other than that, he feels pretty much at home here.

It's the weekend, and Esme and I are going to take this Saturday to do some necessary shopping and to also have a bit of alone time together since our house is brimming full. I am going to ask Billy to keep an eye on our children since we are taking a break today from working on the Lodge. We have been spending every weekend there, and still we do not have the living quarters for Billy, Sam and Emily finished yet. We decided to take a break this weekend since my children are complaining they have had no time to themselves so Esme and I are taking advantage of this also.

Seth has still been quiet and seems preoccupied. Still don't know what is going on with my Cub, but sometime soon I'm sure it will be revealed. Alice, Rosalie and Leah are going to do some much needed shopping, says Alice. Bella and Edward are spending time at their cottage.

Emmett, Jasper, Jake and Seth are at home with Billy. He is keeping an eye on them since we will be out and they will be alone in the house. Thank heavens Billy is there or Esme and I would not have been able to go out on our own. Leaving those four alone would have been a disaster and who knows if we would still have a house standing to come home to.

"Billy are you sure you want us to leave you alone with those four ruffians?" I asked him.

"Of course Carlisle. The boys and I will get along fine. You and Esme go and have a day to yourselves," Billy said.

"Okay, I left money on the counter. Have Jake or Seth call in whatever you want for lunch and have Jake or whoever go pick it up. Make them behave," I said.

"Sure thing Carlisle, we'll be fine," Billy promised. _I wish I was as confident as he was._

"Boys, come down here," I called to my boys. Four sets of feet came plowing down the stairs. I'm surprised the stairs could take the trampling. "Do you have run like a bunch of cattle?"

"Pops, what would you yell at us about if we didn't?" Emmett asked as they all laughed.

"Well, listen you small herd of antelope, your mother and I are going into town for the day and Billy is in charge. You do as he says and behave yourselves," I warned them.

"What do we humans do for food? Weakness sets in quick with us growing wolves, you know," Jake carried on.

"I left money on the table. Order whatever you, Seth and Billy want to eat and go pick it up. Make sure to save some for Billy," I cautioned them.

"We'll give him the scraps," Jake laughed.

"Stop your clowning," I said to him.

"Who's clowning?" Jake teased.

"Starve your old man, will you," Billy asked.

"It's kids first," Jake teased back.

"Carlisle, do something with your son," Billy said to me.

"He's always _my_ son when he's being a brat," I said laughing.

"You're the only one who can get through to him by bringing up his rear," Billy teased.

"Seems to make an impression," I said eyeing Jake.

"Listen to this, will you? Insinuating that I am a handful," Jake said.

"More like a ton of bricks that broke loose and splattered all over the pavement," Jasper said.

"Thanks a lot Colonel Sanders," Jake said.

"Behave yourselves, mind Billy, eat lunch and leave the house standing please," I said to them.

"I better not find any of my decorations in pieces when we get back," Esme warned them.

"Don't worry Mom, we're the perfect little angels you have always dreamed of," Emmett said.

"Hmmpf, with you in the dream it's a nightmare," Jake said to Emmett.

"Speak for yourself, Wile E. Coyote," Emmett said to Jake.

"Oh go count your golden eggs from the goose, giant vampire," Jake said.

"You bite your toenails," Emmett came back.

"Hey, I told you I had an itch and I was scratching when I was phased as a wolf," Jake said.

"Yeah, that's what you want us to believe," Emmett kept taunting. "You were biting your toenails," Emmett kept up.

"Listen you…" Jake said walking up to Emmett.

"That's enough! Maybe your mother and I should take the four of you with us and make you all hold our hands like little kids," I threatened them.

"NO!" Jasper said.

"Okay, we'll shut up," Jake promise.

"No way, not me," Emmett said.

"NO! NO! NO!" Esme shouted. "You four stop acting like unruly children before I spank all of you right here and now," Esme warned. The boys were all shocked along with me and Billy. "You're father and I are going shopping so stop all this nonsense and behave," Esme scolded them.

"Yes Mom," "Yes Momma," "Yes ma'am," they all said. Seth didn't say anything.

"Come on Carlisle, let's get going, NOW!" Esme called walking to the door.

I looked at Billy and the boys and widened my eyes as I followed her.

"Good luck, Dad," the boys said laughing under their breath. Even Billy was laughing.

"That's why I'm single," Billy said. The boys erupted in laughter.

"Somewhere out there, the woman who would have been your wife, is giving thanks," Esme shouted back at Billy.

"Whoa! Stay clear of Momma," Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Emmett Dale Cullen," Esme shouted.

"She's as bad as Dad," Jake said.

"Worse," Emmett said.

"I heard that," Esme said again. I started the car and I could hear my boys all breathing a sigh of relief as we pulled out of the garage. I couldn't help but snicker. "Carlisle, stop! We're going to have a nice day to ourselves now get going," Esme commanded. She must be at her wits end.

"Yes my love," I said.

_**Back in the Cullen House:**_

"Boy, I feel sorry for Dad," Jake said.

"Your mother seems like she needs a break. This will be good for them to spend some time alone, even if it is shopping," Billy said.

"Better Dad than us," Jake said laughing.

"Mom isn't so bad," Seth said.

"So, the mute can talk," Jake said.

"Shut up," Seth said.

"Hey Jake, why don't you show your dad how to play that one video game," Jasper suggested to Jake.

"I'm not good at those fancy schmansy games," Billy said.

"You can't be any worse than Pops," Emmett said.

"Oh alright," Billy relented. He Jake and Seth were into the game.

"Hey, Jazzy," Emmett said softly.

"What? Hey, don't start with your hair-brained ideas," Jasper warned.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. Let's…" Emmett whispered to Jasper.

"Oh that's a good one," Jasper said agreeing. They both went off while the others were occupied.

"Hey, you caught onto this game pretty quick. You'll have to have a match with Dad," Jake suggested.

"Maybe, don't know how good I will be though, I forget things too easy," Billy said.

"Hey, I'm hungry, what should we order," Jake asked. They decided on pizza so they ordered and Jake and Seth went to pick it up.

"Come on, while they are gone," Emmett said. "Let's get this done."

After a bit, Jake and Seth came back with the pizza and sodas and breadsticks plus a dessert pizza with dipping icing.

"Did you get the one with the extra cheese in the crust?" Billy asked.

"Yep, just like you ordered," Jake said.

"Don't tell Carlisle, I'll never hear the end of it," Billy said.

"Boy, you're treading on thin ice," Seth said to Billy.

"He won't find out as long as you guys don't snitch on me," Billy said.

"My lips are sealed," Jake said. They proceeded to scarf down the pizza. They ate everything.

"Man, why don't you guys eat the cardboard too," Jasper said seeing the food totally gone.

"That was delicious," Billy said. "Finally, some food I've been craving."

"Boy if Pops finds out, you're toast," Emmett said laughing. "Ha ha ha, get it—toast—food! Get it…get it?" Emmett kept going on.

"You're going to be wearing that waste can if you don't shut up," Jake said to Emmett.

"Hey Billy, we fixed your room up for you," Emmett said to Billy.

"How so?" Billy asked.

"You'll love it, come on, let us show you," Emmett said picking Billy up and flashing up the stairs with him.

"Whoa, my head is spinning! Not so fast," Billy said.

"Oops, sorry," Emmett said.

"What did you two mooks do?" Jake asked.

"Come on, you'll love it," Jazz said to Jake. All of them were eager to see what they did to Billy's room.

"What?" Jake asked. "I don't see anything."

"Look again, Jake Wolf," Emmett said.

"Oh my!" Billy said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," Seth laughed.

"HEY! Get that out of here," Jake shouted walking toward the wall.

"Oh no you don't, Wolf bro. It's so Billy always has you close to him. It's your best side too," Emmett said.

"You idiots! I'm burning that," Jake said.

Hanging above Billy's bed was the picture of Jake with his pink butt in wolf form when at the camping trip earlier in the fall. Emmett is holding Jake's tail up and you can see the calamine lotion all over his wolf rump from the poison ivy he sat in. Everyone was laughing except for Jake who wanted to rip the picture up.

"I hate that picture," Jake fumed.

"I think it adds character to the room," Jazz said laughing.

"I've never seen a pose like that," Billy said teasing and laughing.

"That's Jake, ass backwards," Emmett laughed.

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny," Jake said trying to grab the picture.

"No, I like it. Leave it there Jake, I can see you every night before I go to bed and when I get up in the morning. It' makes me laugh," Billy said.

"We have it on video, Billy," Jazz said.

"Really? Show it to me," Billy said.

Jazz and Emmett showed the video from Jasper's phone. They all had a good laugh except Jake who was still mortified.

"It's all in fun, Wolf bro," Emmett said.

"Yeah, just remember, revenge is a bitch," Jake said.

"Hey Jake! Watch that language," Billy said.

"Come on, you sound like Dad. He's rubbing off on you," Jake said.

"Let's go back downstairs and see how good Billy is with that game," Jasper said.

Emmett carried Billy down and the rest followed. As they came down the stairs the doorbell rang. It was Sam Uley. He came to visit and see how Billy was. They got down the steps and Jake and Seth went and got drinks for themselves, Billy and Sam. They all started taking turns playing the game and Jake spilled his soda on the coffee table. He ran and got a rag and wiped it up. Emmett made some remark to him and Jake snapped Emmett with the towel.

Emmett grabbed a pillow and fired it at Jake. It hit Jake and Jake fired it back at Emmett. Emmett then picked up a round ball ornament thing that was on the side table for decoration and fired it at Jasper. Jasper hit Sam with it. Sam, not to be outdone, fired it back at Jasper. This went on until Jasper went in the garage and got a basketball. They were throwing the ball back and forth and over the couches and around the room. Emmett knocked over a large metal vase and left it lay on its side. Luckily it didn't break.

"I'm surprised Esme and Carlisle let you guys do this in the house," Sam said.

"Sure all the time, as long as they are not here," Jake said.

"That's not good," Sam said. Sam went into the kitchen to take his soda can out and wash his hands since he spilled some on himself.

"Don't be a party pooper, Sam," Emmett said.

"Hey, be careful boys, you don't want to get us all in trouble," Billy said.

"Mom and Dad won't know, let's have fun. Okay, fire it this way," Jake said to Jasper.

"Here, see if you can get it in my lap," Billy said.

This game went on and on and things were toppled over and laying askew all around but nothing got broken. They were making so much noise and carrying on, they didn't hear the car pull up in the garage. Jasper had left the kitchen door to the garage open when he went out to get the basketball.

"What are you doing? Stop it this instant," Shouted Esme.

"Boys! How many time do we have to tell you not to play ball in the house," I shouted at them.

"Uh oh," Jake said.

"Yikes, it's Momma and Papa," Jazz said.

"Oh no," Emmett said.

"We're done for," Seth uttered.

"Look at this mess," Esme shouted. "You better hope nothing is broken!"

"You boys should be ashamed of yourselves," I scolded them. "You overran Billy and went ahead with your foolishness. I'm sorry Billy, that you had to see this side of my boys," I said to Billy looking at him.

"Uh…Carlisle…," Billy said.

"Billy, please don't interrupt while I'm reprimanding my children," I said to him.

"But Carlisle…," Billy said again.

"Billy please…now you boys are confined to your rooms until I say you can come out," I said to them.

"Aww, Pops, how long do we have to stay in our rooms," Emmett asked.

"Until I say you can come out, I'm sure Billy is tired of your antics also," I said to them as I noticed them all snickering. "What's so funny," I asked but was afraid to hear the answer.

"Uh…Carlisle…I need to say this…," Billy attempted again.

"Alright Billy, what is it? Is there more they have done," I asked.

"Uh…well…uh Carlisle…I…was the…uh…basket," Billy finally got out.

"The what?" I asked not believing what I had just heard. More snickering from the boys.

"Man, this is worth getting grounded to our rooms for," Jake said laughing.

"No kidding," Jasper said.

"Uh…I was the basket," Billy said again.

"As in, you were playing with them?" I asked incredulously.

"Billy, I'm surprised at you, young man," Esme scolded.

"Yeah, he should get punished too, Dad," Jake was quick to point out.

"Now Jake, just a minute there, I'm an adult," Billy said to Jake.

"Dad, it was his idea to be the basket," Jake said ratting his father out.

"Billy Black, I'm surprised at you. You were supposed to be the adult, and instead you were the instigator. Therefore, you're going to be punished along with them. You are also grounded to your room until I say otherwise," I said shaking my finger at him.

"Thanks Jake! What a thing to do to your father," Billy said to him.

"Hey, what's good for the goose is good for the gander," Jake said laughing. "I could tell him more," Jake teased.

"Okay, I'm just as guilty," Billy admitted.

"What more can you tell me, Jake?" I asked him.

"Oh, I was wrong. Don't mind me," Jake said trying to cover.

"What is all this mess in the trash falling onto the floor? Pizza with cheese in the crust, extra pepperoni, listed on the ticket, breadstick wrappers falling all over, and another pizza box with cinnamon and icing dripping all over. You boys get over here and clean this up before you go to your rooms," Esme ordered them.

"Yes Mom," Jake and Seth said walking over to clean up.

"So, what did you eat for lunch, Billy?" I asked him.

"Uh…I ate," Billy said.

"What did you eat," I asked giving him a stare.

"Is this the glare you keep telling me about?" Billy asked the boys.

"Yep! That's the one, you're caught," Jake said coming over and looking at my face.

"I wasn't until now, big mouth," Billy said to Jake.

"I see you and I need to have a little talk about your diet again, Chief Black," I said to him. "I'm sure you did not order salad like you should have. I'm going to have to monitor your eating habits, good thing you are staying here," I said to Billy. "We will cover the good foods and bad foods and I think it would be best for you to keep a food diary for every meal and show it to me weekly," I said to him. Billy was not happy to hear that.

"This sucks," Billy said.

"Come on, Young Man, you're going to your room," I said hoisting Billy out of his chair. "The rest of you march to your rooms and no talking," I said to them. They had finished cleaning up their trash.

The boys turned and grumbled up the stairs as I followed with Billy trailing after them. Just as I reached the landing with Billy, Esme called up to me. I turned and was so shocked my mouth fell open. The boys all turned around and began laughing and taunting.

"Look who I found," Esme said holding Sam by the ear at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sam Uley! You were involved with this also?" I asked dumbfounded. "Where did you find him," I asked Esme.

"Trying to sneak out the kitchen door to the garage," Esme said.

"You almost got away with it," Billy said laughing.

"Well Sam!" I said waiting for an explanation.

"Yes, I was here too and yes, I was involved," Sam admitted.

"You park yourself over there on one of the couches and sit until I say you can get up and no talking. Boys, and this goes for you too Billy and Sam, no cell phones, texting, emailing, or any electronic devices for all of you, understood," I asked them. "In fact, bring me all of your electronic devices right now," I said to my boys.

They all reluctantly brought all their "toys" out and put them on my desk in my study. Phones, IPads, IPods, you name it, were piled on my desk as each of them grumbled.

"Aww, come on…no fair…this sucks big time…I have to call Emily…," was all I heard from all of them.

"Too bad, you're grounded from your toys too," I said. "Sam, on the couch," I ordered him.

"You heard Uncle Carlisle," Esme said turning him to face the couch by his ear. "March!" Esme said swatting Sam on the rump.

"Ouch! Oh alright, I'm going…Uncle Carlisle?" Sam asked.

"March!" Esme pointed. Sam did as she said and sat down with a huff. "There will be none of that attitude, young man," Esme scolded.

Jake was on the floor rolling with laughter. Emmett and Jasper were laughing and teasing Sam. Even Seth broke out in laughter for a change.

"Ha ha ha, Sam got his ass smacked from Mom," Jake laughed.

"Language Jacob," I called to him.

"I don't even care Dad said that to me, sorry Dad," Jake continued laughing. Even Billy was giggling.

The boys went to their rooms and I sat Billy down in his upstairs wheelchair and shook my head at him. "I expected better from you, Billy. Now who can I get to babysit this crew when we are gone," I said crossing my arms.

"Sorry Carlisle, it…it just happened," Billy said.

"Where did that come from?" I asked seeing Jake's picture.

"The boys redecorated my room," Billy said.

"Hmm, it does add a little bit of levity to the room. Looks good," I said.

"I like it," Billy said.

"I hate it!" Jake called out.

"Billy, you are grounded to this room until I say you can come out, understood?" I asked him. Billy gave me a sheepish look.

"Yes Carlisle," Billy replied. Just then Billy's phone rang. Billy pulled it out and looked at it then said to me, "It's Charlie Swan."

"Go ahead and answer that one," I allowed.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?" Billy asked. With my hearing I could hear the entire conversation on both ends of the phone.

"Hey, how about I come over and pick you up later and you have supper with me and we watch the game on TV tonight," Charlie offered. Billy looked up at me and I shook my head 'no'.

"Uh…Charlie…I'm afraid I can't make it," Billy said giving me a pleading look. I still said no to him.

"What do you mean you can't make it? What do you have going on?" Charlie asked disappointed.

"Uh…well, I'm a little tied up," Billy offered hoping this would stop Charlie from trying.

"Tied up? What does that mean," Charlie asked.

"I…uh…well it's like this…," Billy stuttered out.

"Like what?" Charlie asked again.

"I can't come because I'm…uh…grounded," Billy said. There was a pause on the other side of the phone followed by roaring laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha, I thought you said you were grounded. That was a good one, now what time should I be there," Charlie asked still laughing.

"I can't come, I'm grounded," Billy said again.

"What? You're not serious are you?" Charlie asked. I put my hand out for the phone which Billy hesitantly placed into my hand.

"Charlie, this is Carlisle," I said into the phone.

"Oh hi Carlisle, tell Billy to stop clowning around, will ya," Charlie said to me.

"He's not kidding. He's grounded for being the basket in an in-house basketball game with Emmett, Jasper, Jake and Seth, while he was supposed to be the one in charge," I said into the phone while staring at Billy.

"Ha ha ha ha ah, Carlisle, come on now you two, stop clowning around," Charlie said again.

"I'm not kidding, he's grounded and he cannot leave his room until I say so, and after this conversation, he cannot use his phone until I give it back to him," I said to Charlie.

"You, you're serious," Charlie said not believing it.

"Yes I am," I said sternly.

"Wow, got himself grounded, I-I can't believe this…" Charlie said before he began laughing so hard he hung up on me. A few seconds later he called back on Billy's phone again. "Sorry Carlisle, didn't mean to hang up on ya, just couldn't help myself. Well, tell Billy to have fun and I'll talk to him we he can come out to play again," Charlie said laughing and hanging up.

"What'd he say?" Billy asked.

"He said to have fun and he'll talk to you when you're allowed to come out and play again," I replied.

"Smartass cop," Billy said.

"Language Chief Black, you're in enough trouble," I said to him.

"Geez," Billy remarked. I turned to walk out of his room as Billy called to me, "Hey Carlisle, my phone," Billy said.

"Oh no, don't want you being tempted," I said walking out holding his phone up. I then closed the door and turned to walk away.

"Damn," Billy said quietly.

"Bil-ly!" I said warningly.

"Ugh!" Billy said.

Laughing to myself I made my way down the hall hearing my other naughty children laughing also. I cleared my throat loudly and the giggling stopped. I made my way down the stairs to Sam in the living room.

"Sam, you know better than this also," I scolded him. "You sit here on this couch until I say you can get up and no talking. I should put you all over my knee," I said loudly to all of them.

"You wouldn't do that, would you Carlisle?" Sam asked.

"YES HE WOULD!" My boys all called out.

"Uh oh," Sam said looking a little worried.

As he said that, Sam's phone rang. Sam picked his phone up and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Charlie," Sam said.

"Hand it over," I said to Sam. He reluctantly gave me his phone. "Hello Charlie, Sam is grounded too," I said into the phone.

All I heard was loud laughing at the other end…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review! **_


	9. Chapter 9 -- A Valuable Lesson

**Chapter 9 - A Valuable Lesson**

_**Carlisle:**_

It's been a few days since I grounded my boys along with Billy and Sam. I still can't believe Billy and Sam were part of that. It was kind of humorous and my boys can't seem to stop laughing about it. Every time Billy comes in the room, most of the children end up laughing, so much so that Billy is hesitant to come down or be around us. He is dreading tomorrow when we go to the Lodge to work on it again.

"Hello children, how was your day," I asked coming from the hospital.

"It sucked as usual, we were at school," Jake said.

"Where's Seth?" I asked.

"I don't know, upstairs sulking, I guess," Jake said. "Are we going to the lodge tomorrow?"

"Oh now you want to go," I said to him.

"Can't wait for the Pack to rib dad for being grounded. I heard they are still messing with Sam," Jake laughed.

"Stop teasing your dad, it was just a misjudgment on both their parts," I said.

"Yeah, but it was great they got grounded too. They hated it, just like us, Dad," Jake laughed.

"Jake, you boys deserved it and stop teasing your dad," Esme said to him.

"Come on Mom, when does a kid ever get the chance to be grounded with his dad? It was great and I want to enjoy it as long as I can," Jake said laughing.

"I'm sure Billy is enjoying it too," I said giving Jake a look.

"There's that 'dad' look again. Now my dad is afraid to see it again, ha ha ha ha," Jake laughed.

"You are enjoying this too much," I said to him.

"Yes I am and I make no apologies," Jake laughed.

"Stop laughing at your dad's expense you stink wolf," Rosalie said coming in.

"What do you care," Jake said to her.

"I care, that's enough," Rosalie said. She walked up behind him and nudged him with her elbow.

"Dad, she hit me," Jake said.

"Jacob, get along with your sister," I said to him.

"Jake, stop being mean to Rosalie," Billy said wheeling into the kitchen.

"Hey, _she_ hit me, not the other way around," Jake said. "Besides, you better stay out of it or you'll get the 'dad' look from Dad," Jake said laughing again.

"Jacob, stop teasing your father," Esme scolded him.

"Yeah Jacob, stop teasing me or I'm telling," Billy teased with him. "I kinda like this," Billy said grinning.

"Now look what you created," Jake said to me.

"Yes I see that," I said shaking my head.

"Let's see how much you like it when you end up over his knee," Jake said to Billy.

"Carlisle would not do that to me, I'm an adult," Billy said knocking Jake like Rosalie just did.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that one," Jake said laughing again.

"Dad, Bella and I are going for our hunt," Edward said walking in with Bella.

"Yeah, and we're going with them," Emmett said walking over to Rosalie.

"Go on, have a good hunt," I said to them.

Jake got off the kitchen stool and went over to the kitchen patio door and opened it wide and stuck his head out.

"Hey Bambi and all deer, head for cover, they're going on a hunt," Jake yelled out the door. He was laughing as he turned around right into me as I had flashed over behind him. "AAAHHH! Dad, I told you to stop doing that," Jake said grabbing his heart.

"Stop messing with your sibling's food," I said to him. I then grabbed him and gave him a smack to his backside.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Jake said rubbing.

"You're getting sauerkraut and liver for supper tonight, Lassie," Rosalie said to him.

"Oh goody, that will make wonderful farts I can do in your bedroom," Jake said.

"You're disgusting!" Rosalie said walking to the door.

"You're revolting," Jake said back to her.

"Jacob! That was uncalled for," I said to him.

"What about what she said to me," Jake said.

"You were mean," I said to him.

"But…" Jake began.

"Stop it now, or I'll warm your seat up for you," I warned him.

"See, this is how it starts," Jake said to Billy.

"You'll never learn, son," Billy said.

"Whose side are you on," Jake said to him.

"Carlisle, the next time you spank him, can I watch?" Billy asked me.

"Hey!" Jake said to his dad.

"Yes you can, Billy. In fact, I can do it now if you'd like?" I said to him.

"Mommy, help me," Jake said running over and hiding behind Esme.

"Supper's almost ready Billy," Esme said to him.

"Great Esme," Billy said.

"Hey, I'm hungry too," Jake said.

"You're getting a spanking," Esme said to Jake. "Seth! Leah! Supper is ready!"

"Come on…," Jake said looking back and forth from Esme to me.

"Sit down and eat," I said letting Jake off the hook.

"Whew! Thanks a lot dad!" Jake said sitting down next to Billy and filling his plate. Jake then stuck his tongue out at Billy.

"Carlisle, Jake stuck his tongue out at me," Billy said to me.

"Jacob! Do I have to take you to the bathroom with me?" I asked him.

"Why? Can't you use the bathroom by yourself?" Jake laughed.

I just got off the stool and headed for him.

"I was just teasing...Da-ad...no...Dad I was just teasing," Jake pleaded as I got right up to him.

"Stick your tongue out," I said to him. Jake reluctantly did. I then sprinkled some pepper on it. "Hold it there until I say you can rinse it off."

"Uhhhh! eehhh hauuu..." Jake uttered.

"Spit it out!" I said laughing. Jake ran to the kitchen sink and ran water over his tongue.

"Uck! That was hot!" Jake said walking over to me.

"Stick your tongue out again at your dad, mister," I said ruffling his hair. Billy was laughing.

"You just wait Chief Black! You're going to meet Daddy Carlisle again," Jake warned Billy.

Seth and Leah also came down and began eating. They ate almost everything in front of them. Billy has as big an appetite as my wolf children. They finished and looked very satisfied.

"What's for dessert?" Leah asked.

"Carlisle is going to spank Jake and I get to watch," Billy said.

"Yeah, you'd like that too," Jake said to Billy.

"Great! I'll have a double helping of that dessert," Leah said.

"Just you wait, Lulu!" Jake said to her. They all laughed except Jacob.

_**Next Day at Lodge:**_

We made our way over to the lodge and we all filed out and walked in. It was raining as usual so we were working on the inside of the lodge. Sam and the wolf pack were already in working along with Emily. We all began filing in the lodge and everyone stopped and looked at Billy. Some were grinning and some were trying to hold back laughing. Billy wheeled in and stopped looking at all of the Pack members grinning.

"All right, get it over with," Billy said encouraging them. They all broke out in laughter along with Jake, Seth and my children.

"How was your grounding, Chief Black?" Jared asked hardly able to contain himself.

"Boring!" Billy said.

"I'm so glad you're here. Now maybe they will ease up on me," Sam said coming over and patting Billy on the shoulder.

"Oh no, we're not done with you yet, Sam. This is too big a deal for all of us," Embry said laughing.

"Hey Chief, did you have to sit in the corner?" Paul asked.

"No, just in my room," Billy answered. "He took our phones away too."

"Oh man, Sam, you didn't tell us that! Ha ha ha ha ha," Paul laughed along with everyone else.

"I couldn't even call Emily," Sam said.

"Dad called Emily for Sam," Jake laughed.

"Don't mess with Doc Cullen," Quil said laughing.

"Yes, that's good advice. I suggest you all take it seriously too. In fact, if you don't stop teasing Sam and Billy, you're going to find out how they felt first hand," I warned all of them.

Suddenly the room full of laughing teenagers endlessly teasing Sam and Billy got very quiet. They all looked at me with surprise then burst out laughing again. That is until I got their attention once again.

"That wasn't a joke," I said sternly with a serious look I gave them all.

This stopped them all again and this time they began to realize I was not kidding. I eyed each member of the Pack and my own children as they had been joining in with the teasing also.

"He's not kidding, you better do what he says or else you'll find out that he means business and you won't be happy," Jake warned them all.

"You've done enough teasing to Sam and now Billy, let's get back to work so we can get Billy moved in here," I said to everyone. They all agreed and got back to work.

About an hour later, Charlie Swan and Sue arrived to help out. They walked in and everyone greeted them. Charlie had not seen Billy since I had grounded him. He came in and walked over to Billy and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Well I see you got a reprieve and let out of solitary confinement," Charlie said to Billy.

"Don't look so amused," Billy said to Charlie.

"Did you two boys learn your lessons?" Charlie asked laughing.

"Hey, we just got a warning about teasing them," Jake said to Charlie.

Throwing his hands up as in a surrender, Charlie grinned and said, "Sorry, I didn't know." He then went over and talked to Billy and Sam.

As we were working, the large flat screen TV we had ordered for the lodge had been delivered and Emmett and Jasper brought it over in the van. We also had surround sound for them also. Jasper and Emmett had insisted on this. Emmett is very good with electronic equipment and he was going to hook it up for them. He and Jasper got to work on it and the entire Pack was anxious to see how good the picture was and how the sound was. They were amazed at the large screen TV and the sound it put out.

"Wow, it's just like being there," Paul said.

It was also high definition and 3-D and we had multiple sets of 3-D glasses sent with it, one for every member of the pack and our family for get-togethers here. It was hard to get the Pack back to working after the TV was installed. It was soon time for lunch and Esme, Emily and Sue began making lunch along with Bella and Leah. Alice also helped set the table and made sure all napkins and utensils matched. As the Pack was eating, Charlie, Sam and Billy called me over.

"Hey Carlisle," Charlie called. I looked and he beckoned me over. Walking over I was wondering what the three of them had on their mind.

"Yes gentlemen?" I asked.

"Carlisle, can Billy and Sam come over to play at my house tonight and watch the game with me?" Charlie asked acting like a teenage kid.

"Hmmm, well, that depends. If they get their chores done today here at the lodge, and you get yours done Charlie, then I'll consider it," I said as they all laughed along with me.

"Oh goody! Let's get to work," Charlie said to Billy and Sam.

"Yeah, laugh it up Charlie. Your time is coming," Billy said to him.

"Boys, first you have to go eat your lunch," I said ushering them to the table.

"You guys come over early and we'll have supper at my house," Charlie said to them.

"Gee Uncle Carlisle, can we go eat with Charlie? Huh, can we, huh, huh, huh?" Sam asked.

"Not if you keep this up," I said to Sam.

"Hey, he's not kidding about this either," Jake said walking over to them.

"Uh, maybe we went a little too far," Billy suggested to the other two. "Okay, we'll be good."

"That's better, yes you may go," I said laughing and tussling their hair and walking away.

"Remind me never to get on his bad side," Charlie said snickering.

"I suggest you don't!" I said back to him.

"Whoa, how'd he hear that?" Charlie said.

"It's one of those 'don't ask' things," Sam whispered to him.

"There sure are a lot of those things," Charlie said as they began eating lunch.

The rest of the day we all worked hard and made a lot of progress on the living quarters for Billy and Sam and Emily. We decided to call it quits and we ordered tons of pizzas for the Pack and our wolf children. Jake and Paul left in Jake's car to get the pizzas. Billy, Sam and Charlie came over to me.

"Carlisle, we're going to go. Billy will be at my house and I'll make sure he eats supper. I'll bring him home later tonight, unless we get too crazy and he stays at my place. Sue is going to stay at Emily's house tonight while we are going to hang out and watch the game. We'll see you either tonight or here at the lodge tomorrow," Charlie said.

"Have a good time and make sure you call and let me know if you are staying or coming home so I can leave the light on and let you in," I said to Billy.

"Sure thing, Carlisle," Billy said as they left.

"Where are they going?" Esme asked.

"To Charlie's house to watch the game, eat things they shouldn't and drink too much beer," I said to her.

"Oh, typical men," Esme said giving me a wry smile.

"You watch those remarks, Mrs. Cullen," I said to her grabbing her and kissing her. She giggled.

"Oh man, there they go again! Come on, you're going to give us all nightmares," Jake squawked.

"Oh hush, you naughty little wolf," Esme said to him.

"Ugh, even that's giving me scary dreams," Jake came back.

After the Pack and our children ate, we all pitched in tidying up the kitchen and straightening up the work areas a little more since we had made so much headway today. It looked really nice in the Lodge and things were starting to take shape. Soon we will be able to put in the furniture and window dressings. We already have the new kitchenware all installed. We all packed up and headed for home and Sue and Emily went to Emily's house.

_**Later at Charlie's House:**_

"Wow, that was good. Haven't had fried fish and beer with onion rings since I've been staying at the Cullen's," Billy said satisfied and rubbing his full tummy.

"Yeah, Carlisle watches his eating like a hawk," Sam said laughing.

"That's the only thing I don't like about staying there. Otherwise, it's been fun," Billy said.

"Even being grounded?" Charlie asked.

"Well, not that so much," Billy said.

"Man, did you see that TV Carlisle got you guys for the lodge? That thing is humongous. The sound and the picture makes you feel like you are right there. That thing is great," Charlie said.

"Yeah, now we have to watch the game on your dinky little set," Billy said.

"Hey, how about we go and watch it at the lodge?" Charlie suggested.

"I don't see why that would be a problem. No one is there anyway, let's go try it out," Billy said.

"I'm game," Sam said.

"We can take all the snacks and lunchmeat tray I got at the store today with us so we have something to munch on. I got more beer also," Charlie said as he grabbed a cooler and started loading up.

"Let's stop and get some pizzas too," Billy suggested.

He and Sam had things ready to go in no time and we stopped and got 3 large pizzas the way we each liked them and took them along. The kitchen appliances have been installed and we can heat them up at the Lodge. Charlie had almost any kind of snack you wanted: Fritos, potato chips, Doritos, Pork Rinds, Popcorn, Cheese Puffs and Cheese Balls, Nacho chips and all kinds of dips, plus lunch meat and cheese and deer sausage. They couldn't wait.

"Well, everybody ready?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, let's get this loaded," Sam said to Charlie.

"I'll wait here," Billy said laughing.

"He always gets the easy jobs," Sam said laughing.

They were soon loaded and on their way to the Lodge. They couldn't wait to try out the new TV and sound system. Emmett did a great job of putting in the speakers and they had multiple ones in the main room. They got to the Lodge and helped Billy in while stacking as many snacks on him in his chair as they could. He then used his motorized chair and went in to wait for his buddies. They got everything set up and put the beer in the refrigerator and spread out all the dips on the table in the kitchen. Pizzas were heating in the over. They got bowls and plates out and kept the meat and cheese in the fridge until they were ready to eat it. They turned the TV on and the sound and were in instant sports heaven.

"Do you think we should tell Carlisle we are here and trying out the new equipment?" Sam asked.

"No, he wouldn't care. Let's have fun," Charlie said.

_**The Next Morning:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

My family and I are meeting the wolf Pack at the Lodge and we are going to try to get the living quarters finished today so we can paint and get the inside work finished. I never did hear from Billy last night. I told him to call if he was staying at Charlie's but he did not. I will have to have a little talk with him about this. Even though he is an adult, he is a guest in my home and I want to know where all my family is at all times. I expect him to follow my rules while staying with us.

We have furniture ordered and all the amenities. The bathroom plumbing needs to be done today also in the living quarters for Billy, Sam and Emily. Esme and the girls were going to pick up the rug and curtains they ordered from the store in town. They had already left an hour ago and will meet us out there. We had supplies with us and Emmett, Jake and I were driving our cars over. The boys and I got there first and I sent my boys in with some of the supplies while I got some of the medical equipment out of my trunk. I wanted to carry that in myself but needed some help so I instructed them to come right out.

"Wow! What the heck is that awful smell? It smells like burnt cheese," Jake said as they entered the front door of the lodge.

"Whoa, what happened to the living room?" Emmett asked seeing stuff strewn all around and snacks and cans of beer, soda and empty snack bags all over the living room and floor.

"Man, look at the kitchen! That's where the cheese smell is coming from. The oven has something black burnt on the inside door and bottom and racks," Jasper said.

"Uh oh, take a look over here," Edward said.

All eyes followed Edward and then we heard it. Loud snoring, three distinct different snores and grunts coming from the living room and the TV was blaring out at high volume.

"Turn that down, my ears," Jake said.

"Mine too," Seth said grabbing his ears.

They all walked over to the loud sounds as Edward turned the volume on mute and the others purveyed the scene in front of them. There were Charlie and Sam passed out on the couch and recliner snoring with spilled beer and snack bags all over them and the furniture and floor. The coffee table was crowded with 3 large pizza boxes and just a few pieces of uneaten crust littering the floor and under the coffee table and cheese and grease smeared all over. Billy was in his chair with his head leaning back and a bag of cheese puffs in one hand and an almost empty bag of pork rinds in the other hand with crumbs of both all over his mouth and his fingers orange with cheese dust from the cheese puffs. He also had a few empty beer cans and soda cans around his feet. It was a site to behold.

"Wow! This looks like a college party of 60 people gone wrong and it's just those three," Jasper said astounded at the spectacle in front of him.

"I'm taking a video and pictures of this," Jake said getting his phone out laughing. He was taking a video of the three of them snoring and also taking pictures of the mess in the kitchen and living room.

"Wait till Momma sees that kitchen," Seth said.

"Wait till Dad sees the three musketeers in here," Edward said.

"Shhhh! Don't wake them up yet," Jake said taking the video.

"I don't think an atomic bomb could wake those three. Look at the cans of beer they drank," Emmett said picking up empty cans.

"Hey, what happened here?" Paul said as he and some of the pack came in the back way.

"No wonder we didn't hear from dad last night," Jake said shaking his head.

"Pops is going to hit the ceiling. I'm glad it's them and not us," Emmett said laughing.

"Doc Cullen isn't going to like this," Paul said shaking his head. "They might get grounded again! Oh goody, we get to see it happen this time," Paul said excitedly.

"Boys, what are you doing in here? I've been waiting for some help out there with the medical equipment and you are just fooling a…what happened in here?" I said walking in and seeing the mess. "Did someone break in here?"

"They didn't break in, they walked in with keys," Edward said pointing to the loud snoring noises.

Walking over to where Edward was pointing and following the loud snoring noises, I was greeted with the site of the three adult males who I had considered my equals, passed out on the furniture with junk food and beer cans strewn all about. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"I don't believe it! No wonder he didn't call and let me know where he was last night," I said shaking my head.

"Don't worry Dad, I got it all on video. Go ahead and wake them and I'll tape it," Jake said happily. "Let me get in a good position so I can see your face and the three of them getting caught!"

"Gentlemen!" I called to the three sleeping beauties loudly. Charlie just snorted and moved. "Gentlemen! Wake up!" I called louder this time. The three of them stirred slightly. Seeing this was not even affecting them in the slightest, I moved closer to them.

"CHARLIE! SAM! BILLY!" I called loudly. The three of them just muttered something and began snoring again. I walked over to them and was about to shake them, when I about jumped out of my skin.

"**RISE AND SHINE!"** Emmett screamed loudly and then banged loudly on a kitchen pot with a ladle.

"EMMETT!" I shouted at him.

"What?" Emmett said to me. **"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WWAAKKEE UUPP!" **Emmett yelled banging all the more right by their ears.

"WHOA! WHAT IS THAT?" Sam yelled jumping up.

"Where's my gun?" Charlie yelled jumping up also.

"Turn that TV down," Billy yelled out.

"GENTLEMEN!" I called to them. They all looked my way and saw me standing staring at them with my arms crossed.

"Hey! Who invited Carlisle? Now I can't eat my...uh oh…," Billy said widening his eyes.

"Uh…Carlisle…this isn't what it…uh…looks like…uh…I guess it is," Sam admitted casting his eyes down.

"We uh…we wanted to…uh…try out the…uh new TV," Charlie said.

"I can see that. You should have thought to bring snacks," I said to them.

"Oh we did, see we brought…" Sam began.

"Sam, he can see we brought food," Billy said to Sam.

"Charlie said it was okay that we came and brought stuff," Sam said quickly to me.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Sam," Charlie said.

"Well, it was your idea," Sam said to Charlie.

"Mmmhmm," I said glaring at the three of them.

"Oh that's good Dad. Make that face again and look even more disgusted at them," Jake called trying to capture the scene.

I began walking toward Billy in his chair with his snacks all around him. Billy saw me making my way toward him and backed his chair up.

"Billy Black! Don't you dare back away from me," I said now making my way over to him.

"OOhh, that's good Dad. Walk toward him faster," Jake called to me.

I then looked at Jake and began walking toward him. He noticed where I was walking and stopped filming.

"Hey, don't walk towards me, go towards dad," Jake said and then he realized what was happening. "Uh, I'm going over there," Jake said quickly running over by his brothers.

"You better run, Jacob," I called to him. I then make my way to Billy. I stood in front of him and glared at him and he looked down and began brushing crumbs off his lap. I looked at him in the eyes and Billy had to face me. "You missed some," I said brushing crumbs off his chest.

"Uh…we had a little snack," Billy said innocently to me.

"I can see that. Cheese puffs and pork rinds! Good combination, plus I see several cans of beer at your feet," I said to him.

"I-I was just holding these for them," Billy said pointing toward Sam and Charlie.

"Hey, that's not right. You wouldn't give us the pork rinds," Sam said to Billy.

"You have it all over your mouth," I said to him. I then reached down and grabbed the cheese puffs and pork rinds. "Plus your fingers have grease and orange cheese stains all over them." I said holding his hands up to his face.

"Okay, so I had a few," Billy replied.

"I'd say a whole bag, Chief Black! Do you realize the salt and sugar you consumed with these snacks alone and beer? That should do wonders for your congestive heart failure and diabetes," I scolded him. "Salt will retain water in system and your heart already has trouble getting rid of excess fluids with your congestive heart failure," I said sternly to him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You're getting chewed out by Carlisle! I bet you get grounded again," Charlie laughed.

"You're not off the hook Chief Swan! You contributed to his salt intake," I pointed out.

"Which one of these pizzas was yours?" I asked Billy.

"He had the pepperoni, extra sausage and bacon and triple cheese with cheese in the crust," Sam said.

"Thanks Sam," Billy said to him.

"Hey, I'm not holding out on Carlisle. He'll give it to us worse if he lie to him," Sam said to Billy.

"Nobody likes a tattletale," Charlie said throwing a beer can at Sam.

"You didn't get grounded or have to face him the last time," Sam said to Charlie. "It wasn't pretty!"

"Dad, Mom and the girls just pulled up," Edward said.

Rosalie, Alice and Bella came in carrying bedding, linens and other items. They stopped short when they saw the mess and all of us standing there.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"Your dad, Billy and Sam! That's what happened," Edward said.

"Oh no," Alice said.

"Where's Momma?" Emmett asked.

"Mom and Leah are bringing in the rest of the supplies," Rosalie said.

"Children, I'm about to teach you a valuable lesson. You are about to learn what happens when you leave a mess in the kitchen and house and your wife or mother walks into it. It's going to happen…just about…now!" I said gesturing to the kitchen doorway.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED IN HERE?" Esme shrieked.

"We're doomed," Billy said.

"Yeah, lucky you're in a wheelchair," Charlie said.

"Carlisle…help…" Sam said.

"Oh no, you gentlemen are on your own," I said backing away from them.

"CHARLIE SWAN! SAM ULEY! AND BILLY BLACK! COME HERE!" Esme called to them.

"You go first," Billy said to Charlie.

"No way, I'll follow you," Charlie said pushing Billy in his chair toward Esme. She was standing in the kitchen with her hands on her hips tapping her foot.

"Coward!" Billy said to Charlie.

"Yes I am," Charlie said.

"Sam!" I called to him as he was trying to sneak out the front door. I pointed my finger toward the kitchen and he reluctantly walked into the fire.

"Darn, caught again," Sam said slumping behind Charlie.

They all walked toward Esme but kept a good distance from her. All of my children and the wolf pack were glued to their spots watching the scene unfold in front of them. Jake was still catching it all on video with his phone. All of the children were giggling and trying to keep from bursting out laughing. I was enjoying this moment also. Esme walked forward and grabbed Sam and Charlie by their ears.

"You come with me, Sam Uley and Charlie Swan," Esme said pulling them into the kitchen.

"Ow Esme! That hurts!" Charlie said.

"Ah, ah, ow, ow!" Sam also said.

"You two clean this mess up right now and it better be spic and span. I'm going to stand here and make sure you do it right or else," Esme said. She then swatted both of them on their rears.

"Ow! Hey!" Charlie said grabbing his seat.

"Ouch!" Sam added.

"Here are trash bags and cleaning supplies. You also have a living room to clean up and you are cleaning that oven out and it better look new when you are done. Then you are washing the floors. Now get moving," Esme said smacking their rears again.

"Hey, what about Billy?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, I'll let Carlisle deal with him. You two belong to me," Esme said smacking them again. "Get busy!"

"Oww!" Charlie said again. "Okay, okay!"

"I'm getting the trash bag, see," Sam said grabbing a trash back and opening it up.

The children were all laughing at them and Jake was having the time of his life along with the wolf pack.

"You children get busy and work on the lodge unless you want to help them," Esme said holding all the children in her sights.

"Uh, let's get going," Emmett said. The others all followed and made themselves scarce and out of Esme's way.

I then turned my attention to Chief Billy Black who was still where Charlie had left him in the kitchen. I walked up toward him.

"Uh…Esme! I'd rather help out here," Billy called.

"Oh no you don't Chief Black! You and I are going to have a little chat about blood pressure, salt, sugar, diabetes, junk food, pizza with extra meat and cheese, and beer, beer, beer," I said as I grabbed his wheelchair and spun him around and wheeled him to the clinic with me. "Seth and Leah, come with us."

"HELP! Don't let him take me to the clinic…" Billy yelled as I whisked him away. "JJAAAKKKEEEE!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**A/N: Unfortunately, I have not been able to update for a bit. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Please continue to review and I'm so happy so many of you are enjoying this story.**_


End file.
